Roommates
by thebossherself
Summary: After Trish has Dez move into hers and Ally's apartment, Austin asks Ally to come stay with him at his apartment. They've been best friends for so long, but they've never actually lived together. Will they get sick of each other or will their bond that they already have with one another become stronger, causing them to possibly catch romantic feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, everyone! So this is my new story. I know I said I'd wait until I finished The Fight That Ruined Everything, but I figure since there's only one more chapter to that story, I'll just post the first chapter to this story and see what everyone thinks. I hope you all enjoy this one like you enjoyed my other one! I'm loving writing this one, especially. I don't know why, I just do. I have no idea where this idea for a story came from, but I was literally just sitting at my friend's house and the idea hit me, and immediately I pulled my laptop out of my bag and began writing it! Haha. Anyways! Please review and let me know what you think! I want to know if you guys are actually going to be interested in the story! I don't know. Now I'm rambling. Let me shut up. Enjoy.**_

**Ally's POV**

"Are you serious?" is all I could say when Trish told me she wanted Dez to move in, meaning I had to leave. Now the thing that I don't understand is that the apartment has enough room for the three of us, but then again, her and Dez are pretty serious; they've been dating now for five years. Those two are funny, they really are. The first two years of the friendship between those two was filled with arguments about the stupidest things, making fun of each other, verbal abuse, and even sometimes physical abuse; Trish was a little feisty back then at the innocent age of fifteen. Scratch that, she's still feisty as ever at the age of twenty-two. She hasn't changed much, and nor has Dez, but those two are so compatible for each other, it's almost disgusting. Austin and I weren't really surprised when they announced they were dating when they were seventeen. You know what they say… opposites attract, am I right? Actually, that's not always true. Dallas and I were together for a year and we were both pretty similar to each other. While we were together we were so happy, but then he moved to California when he was seventeen. We tried to make it work for a while, but that didn't last long. After three months, we both decided we should just move on with our lives, and that's what I did.

At the beginning of junior year; Austin, Dez, Trish, and I made a pact to better ourselves academically so we could all attend the same college together, and that's what we did. The four of us are all now starting our senior year at the University of Florida, and we are all as close as we were in high school. I mean, Trish and I _had_ an apartment together by the campus until Dez went to live there, and prior to that, Dez shared an apartment with Austin. Now, where does that leave me? Well, to make things short, Dez and I did a switch-a-roo. I am now living with Austin, taking over Dez's room for myself. At first, I was going to move in with my cousin Emily who has an apartment just down the road from my old one, but Austin insisted I live with him because apparently he hates being alone. I was a little hesitant at first, and I'm not even sure why I was so iffy about it, but after he gave me those famous puppy dog eyes of his, like always, I gave in.

I've been living at Austin's, I mean our, apartment for a little under a week now, and things seem to be going smoothly. Austin and I always got along, that's why we've been best friends since we were fifteen. He's definitely matured since high school, and when I say matured, I mean he's _really_ matured. He still acts like a child, but not as much anymore, and he sure as hell doesn't look like the little schoolboy he once did. I always found Austin to be a cutie, but as we got older, he just kept getting cuter, and then cute turned to hot, and hot turned to sexy. I'll admit it, I find my best friend to be very attractive, but it's no big deal. I've heard from a few different people that Austin has said a few things along those lines about me, too.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen, I looked around the room, completely dismayed at the mess Austin left. Okay, Austin can be a slob, but when I moved in, he agreed to keep the apartment somewhat clean because I hate clutter, and he knows that. I huffed and walked up to the stove, looking at the pans that were left on top of the burners in disgust. There were two of them and they were covered in grease and left over eggs that looked like they were cooked a few hours ago. I brought the pans over to the sink and sighed in frustration once again when I saw dishes piled up in it. I dropped the pans in and then walked away, going into the living room. He made the mess, he can clean it, and if he doesn't, which he will, he's going to have a seriously angry roommate and best friend.

I sat down on the black leather couch in my usual spot, the left cushion, and clicked the remote to turn the TV on. I say my usual spot because I have claimed that my spot ever since Austin got that couch a year ago. I don't know why, but I feel weird sitting in the middle or on the right side, is that weird? I relaxed back into the couch and flipped through the channels until I found something I actually didn't mind watching. After going through the channels for what seems like forever, I finally decided to watch America's Funniest Home Videos because there really wasn't anything else to watch, I wasn't always much of a television watcher anyway.

I watched the program for about a half hour, laughing every now and then at the ridiculous things people actually manage to capture on video, but ended up turning it off, because I was getting bored with it. Literally seconds after turning off the TV, I heard the door to the apartment open, something being thrown on the floor, followed by the door shutting.

"Ally?" I heard Austin's voice call from the little hallway that lead into the actual apartment.

"I'm in the living room," I called back, waiting for him to walk in.

**Austin's POV**

When I got back to the apartment after a two-hour workout at the gym, I threw my gym bag on the floor and soon proceeded into the living room because Ally was in there. When I walked in, she was giving me a look of frustration and her arms were crossed. I must have done something wrong. If anyone knows Ally, it's me, and when she's staring like that, she's not a very happy person.

"What'd I do?" I asked, walking up to the couch, and taking a seat next to her. I leaned back into the couch, kicked my feet up onto the ottoman that was placed in front of the right cushion, and then closed my eyes. A man needs to relax after a hard work out at the gym.

"Actually, it's what you didn't do," She sighed, and by the movement on the couch, I could tell she shifted into a different position. I opened my eyes, looking at her confused. She shook her head at me and let out a small laugh, which made me smile at her innocently. "You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

I shook my head, still smiling, "Beats me,"

"When I moved in here, didn't you agree to keep the place decent?" She asked, and then it dawned on me. I left the kitchen a mess.

"You walked into the kitchen, didn't you?" I asked, feeling guilty. She's right, I did agree to keep the apartment presentable, and the mess in the kitchen was the complete opposite of presentable, it was more like a bomb went off in there.

She nodded, "I did, I did,"

Before she could say anything else, I cut in, "Look, I'm sorry. I'll go clean it right now, okay?" I said, looking at her with apologetic eyes.

She smiled and nodded her head at me, "It's okay, just don't forget next time, yeah?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said, giving her one of my famous smirks, making her shake her head at me again, but she had a smile on her face.

"Good," She said simply, and with that she was off the couch. I watched her as she walked out of the living room, and I couldn't help but stare.

I know it's wrong to stare, I know, but I can't help it; I'm a guy and it's only natural. Yes, Ally's my best friend, but I'm allowed to think she's attractive. She still looks the same as she did in high school, but there's a big difference, she's more grown and developed. I always found Ally to be a very good-looking girl, but for the past year or so, I've really been noticing how attractive she actually is. She's really well developed in the chest and behind area, and God blessed her with a naturally pretty face; she didn't even need make up, and I always told her that. To top off her attractiveness, her hair is now down to the middle of her back, and she's been pulling off the ombre hair look since she was eighteen, which was a wise decision. She pulled it off nicely.

I shook my head, clearing all thoughts of Ally because I shouldn't be thinking of my best friend like that, and then got up and headed into the kitchen. When I walked in, Ally was standing at the sink, scrubbing at the dishes. I walked up behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder, watching her wash the dishes she just indirectly told me to wash during our conversation in the living room.

"Hey, you," I said, still resting my chin on her shoulder. "I said I'd wash those, didn't I?"

I could only see the profile view of her face, but I could tell she was trying to stifle a smile.

"Well, we both know that they probably wouldn't have ended up getting done until later, so I figured I might as well just do it," She said while scrubbing at one of the pans that I had left on the stove. I cooked eggs earlier this morning before I went to the gym, and might I say; they were delicious.

"That's not true!" I protested, taking a step back and looking at her. She turned around and raised her eyebrows at me. I don't know why, but every time she did that, I always ended up laughing, and that was the case right now. She never took it to heart, because after a few seconds, she ended up laughing, too. Every time.

"You and I both know it's true," She said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe," I said, leaning up against the counter next to the sink, looking at her innocently.

"Don't give me that look," She said, looking at me, and then back to the last dish she was scrubbing away at.

"What look?" I asked, even though I knew what she was talking about.

"You know what look, Austin," She said, playfully pushing me on my shoulder. When I didn't even budge, she frowned.

"Aw, is the baby sad that she's a weak individual?" I asked in a mock baby tone.

She huffed, and shut off the sink, "No! I can't help that you're just abnormally strong. AND! I'm older than you, so technically, you're the baby,"

"By four days! You're four days older," I shouted, but followed my sentence with a laugh.

"Who cares? You're still the baby," She said, giving me a quick smirk after putting the last of the dishes into the strainer to dry.

"Fine, fine, have it your way," I said, sticking my tongue out at her. I know, sticking out the tongue is kids stuff, but Ally and I have been best friend's for so long that I still act like my young teenage self around her at times. She smiled at me with victory in her eyes and then leaned up against the counter next to me.

"I have a feeling this living arrangement is going to be interesting," She said, crossing her arms.

"You think so? I think I'm going to rather enjoy it. The two of us, getting to hang out all the time, more than we already do, having sleep overs!" I said excitedly, looking at her with wide eyes. "It'll be just like the sleep overs we all used to have at the Sonic Boom! Only now it's just you and I. I hope you don't mind," I said, giving her a wink.

She hit my arm playfully and rolled her eyes at me, "No, I don't mind. It'll be fun," She said, and with that, she made her way out of the kitchen.

After a few minutes, I went into my bedroom and plopped myself onto my bed. I was so exhausted. I got up at six to go to the gym and only got two hours of sleep. I don't know why, but I couldn't really sleep last night. Now that I have nothing to do all day today, I know exactly what the rest of my day will consist of, sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wooh! I am back with the second chapter. I'm glad you all liked the first chapter… makes me wicked happy! Seriously. You all are awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think of it! I love the feedback!**_

**Austin's POV**

I woke up from my nap at two in the afternoon. I could have slept much longer, believe me, but the muffled sound of Ally's and someone else's voice coming from the other room woke me up. I sat up in my bed, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes, and let out a huge yawn. If I don't get to bed early tonight, my 8 A.M. class is going to be rough on me tomorrow morning. I'm not even sure why I couldn't fall asleep last night. Yes, it was Saturday, but I didn't even have anything planned last night. I stayed in the house with Ally and just played around with the keyboard and guitar, singing obnoxiously loud to some of our favorite songs together. Having little jam sessions was something we did since high school. We'd always go up into the practice room at the Sonic Boom and just rock out for hours. It was more frequent back then, nearly everyday after school, but as time progressed, our sessions became less frequent because, well, college is a lot harder than high school; there are some days I'm doing homework for a good six hours. Putting that all aside, I hope we can start having more jam sessions now that we live together.

I got up from my bed, stretching out my arms and yawning one last time before walking over to my dresser. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how tired I looked; my eyes were drooping with bags underneath them and my hair was a mess. After examining myself in the mirror for about a minute, I pulled my shirt up over my head and opened the middle drawer to my dresser. I eased my way out of my gym shorts that I fell asleep in and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, replacing the shorts with those on my body. I looked in the mirror once more to make sure there was some boxer showing. I always had to have a bit of it showing, I don't know why. I wasn't like some of those guys that keep their pants under their asses, I didn't let my pants sag, I just let the waistband of my boxers show.

I walked out of my bedroom and stood by the door for a second. I heard Ally talking, but I couldn't tell where she was in the apartment. I listened closely, and there was no doubt in my mind she was with a boy because after she got done saying whatever she had to say, I heard a masculine voice. I listened carefully, walking down the hallway slowly, trying to make out where they were. As I proceeded to walk, the voices were becoming much clearer and louder. I walked down the hall, past the living room, and into the last room in the hallway: the instrument room. That's the room where I kept all of my instruments and Ally kept her keyboard. When I walked in there, Ally was with some brown haired, tan guy who I immediately recognized. I don't know what his name is, but I see him around campus all the time.

Leaning my head against the doorframe, I cleared my throat while looking at the pair of them. Ally and the mystery guy turned around to face me. When I saw Ally's face completely, I noticed that her cheeks had a tint of red to them. Was Ally… blushing? She was. I eyed the guy carefully and then looked back to Ally, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"Austin!" She finally piped up, but she wasn't looking me in the face. I followed her eyes down to where she was looking and then realized I didn't have a shirt on. I smirked, and finally she looked me in the face. "Austin, this is Ricky," She said, gesturing to the boy sitting next to her. I gave him a head nod and he returned it. I looked back at Ally and she had a small smile on her face, "We've kind of been dating for a couple of weeks,"

"And you didn't tell me this a couple weeks ago because…?" I asked, now a little frustrated. Not because I was jealous or anything, but because Ally always tells me everything, so why not tell me this?

She looked from Ricky and then to me, staring at me with anger in her eyes. She looked at Ricky once more and rubbed his shoulder, "Excuse me a sec," she said sweetly. She got up from her seat, walking over to me with a glare, and then pulled me out of the room, closing the door behind us.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, whispering furiously.

"I don't understand why you couldn't tell me this a couple of weeks ago, you tell me everything," I said simply.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure if it'd even last this long," She shot back at me, and now I felt like an ass. I can see where she's coming from, I'd probably do the same thing.

I looked at her with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry… I guess I just got upset because I'm so used to you talking to me and telling me everything,"

She smiled at me, stroking her hand over my cheek, something she did often for no apparent reason, but I liked it anyway, "It's okay, I understand why you were like that, just don't act like that again, okay? I really like this guy,"

I nodded my head in agreement and smiled at her, "I won't. I'll go apologize to him right now,"

**Ally's POV**

I watched as Austin went back into the room to go apologize to Ricky and after about a minute, he walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

"All done," Austin said, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm going to go work on some homework, so you two have fun, but not too much fun," Austin smirked before walking down the hallway.

As Austin walked down the hallway, I watched him closely and carefully, biting my lip absent-mindedly. I couldn't help but notice how the muscles in his back flexed with every step he took and those two little dimples he had on his lower back. I've never really noticed this before, even though I've seen him shirtless plenty of times. It was almost like his whole body changed since the last time I actually saw him without a shirt, and to be honest, it probably has. He goes to the gym like it's his job, but he isn't one of those big juice head guys that are way too muscular, his body is just right.

Wait a minute! Why am I even looking at him like that? I shook my head and then looked at the door, jumping when I saw Ricky standing in the doorway. I forgot about him for a moment. I smiled at him and he returned it, but it looked like it was forced.

I sighed, stepping closer to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said softly, trying to sound convincing. I took both of his hands in my own and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Don't lie to me," I said, giving his hands a small squeeze. "You can tell me,"

He was hesitant at first, but then he began to speak, "Well, I'm just not comfortable with you living with another guy,"

I started laughing hysterically, wiping a fake tear from my eye, but then I came to a halt when he was looking at me seriously.

"Oh, you were being serious?" I asked, almost shocked. He nodded his head, and then crossed his arms. I gave him a small smile, "You don't need to worry about that, trust me. Austin and I have been best friends for years. There's nothing more than friendship between us."

"Really? Because I just watched you check him out not even two minutes ago," He spat at me viciously.

"You've got to be joking right now," I said bluntly, shaking my head at him.

"I saw it! I witnessed it!" He said, his voice now rising.

I leaned my back against the wall opposite of him and shook my head again. I wasn't 'checking Austin out', I was just… looking at him. That's all.

"Ricky, can we please not get in an argument over something so stupid? I wasn't checking him out, okay? I think we both know the only one I've been checking out lately is you," I said flirtatiously, stepping closer to him.

He smirked, grabbing my waist and pulling me even closer to him, "Well, the only girl I've been checking out lately is you."

"Oh yeah?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his back.

He nodded his head and licked his lips, "You know it," He whispered back.

I got up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. As I was pulling away, he quickly pulled me back to him and kissed my lips hard. I was taken aback by this, but I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. I parted my lips, wanting him to pay attention to my tongue, and that's what he did. He slid his tongue into my mouth but not before grazing his tongue along my lips and below them a little. Everything about the kiss was pretty good… well, sort of, that is until it was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, and that someone was Austin. Ricky and I pulled away slowly, turning to face Austin.

"Can I help you?" I asked sweetly, but then shot him an irritated look.

"Actually, yes," He said simply, crossing his arms and leaning one of his shoulders against the wall. God, I wish he wouldn't do that, because I couldn't help but stare at his biceps. I looked back into his eyes and he had a smug smirk on his face, "I'm trying to get my guitar, but you two, eating each others faces off, are in the way."

I cleared my throat and let go of Ricky. I looked up at Austin, embarrassed, "Sorry about that,"

Austin nodded and walked swiftly past us into the room where all the instruments were. I looked up at Ricky and looked at him apologetically.

"I think you should go," I said softly. He opened his mouth to protest, but I put a finger over his lips, gesturing for him to shush. "Go,"

"Fine," He whined, sounding like a little kid.

I laughed and grazed my fingers along his cheek; "I'll see you tomorrow in class, yeah?"

"Yeah," He whispered and then kissed me on my cheek, "Until tomorrow,"

And with that, he was walking down the hallway toward the door. I watched him for only a few seconds, and then darted into the instrument room. Austin was sitting on a chair, strumming his guitar, until I walked in.

"Sorry you had to see that," I said, taking a seat next to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and put his guitar down, "Don't even worry about it," We sat in silence for a moment until he started talking, "So, I'm actually not sure if I really approve of this guy,"

"Um, why?" I asked, now curious.

"You guys are all touchy feely, making out and what not. You've only been dating the guy two weeks. Don't you think you guys should take things a little slower?" Austin spat out rather quickly. I looked at him confused, and he sighed, "Sorry, I just don't really get a good vibe off of him, that's all,"

"You don't even know him. He's a great guy, he really is. He's nice, sweet, charming, an unbelievably good kisser…" I started gushing, but Austin put his hand up to stop me from talking and began laughing.

"Is he a better kisser than me?" He asked, grinning at me widely.

I laughed and shook my head at him, "Austin, don't even get me started," To be honest, Ricky isn't really that great of a kisser, but I mean, he's not horrible, I guess.

"Aw, come on!" Austin said excitedly. "Is he?"

"Austin, we were fifteen, playing truth or dare, and it was a peck. That's hardly even a kiss!" I said. It was true after all. I remember the kiss lasting only a few seconds, and it all just happened so fast. I didn't forgive my cousin Emily for making me kiss him for weeks after that.

"True," He said, letting out a sigh. "Well, was I any good?"

I laughed, looking at him like he was dumb, "It was a peck! You can't determine whether or not someone's a good kisser with only sharing a quick kiss." I explained, getting comfortable in my seat. "You have to _really_ kiss them,"

"Like the kiss you and Richie just shared… my eyes still are bleeding from that, you know," He said, jokingly making a face of disgust.

I rolled my eyes, shoving his shoulder playfully, "What was so disgusting about it?"

"Him," He said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

"Why does he make it disgusting, Austin, please, enlighten me," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, for one thing…" He started, adjusting his wait on the chair as if to get more comfortable, "He was like slobbering all over your face, the guy clearly doesn't have much experience,"

I thought for a moment and cringed, "It was a little sloppy, wasn't it?"

He nodded, "Just a bit. You know what you're doing, I can tell, but him… not so much,"

"How can you tell I know what I'm doing?" I asked curiously.

"The way your lips move…" He said, putting a finger up to my lips, brushing his index finger across my bottom lip. "And you know where to put your hands," He moved his finger off of my lips and then licked his own, "You know exactly what you're doing," He said huskily.

The room fell silent, and the only thing I could hear was the beating of my own heart. It was beating fast, and suddenly my breathing was coming out uneven. Wait, why is this happening? I snapped back into reality and stood up quickly.

"Well, I guess I am pretty good then, huh?" I said nonchalantly. Austin smiled and nodded his head. I returned the smile and then looked around awkwardly. I looked back at him, "I've got to study, I have a huge…" I said, thinking for a second, "Math test tomorrow,"

He nodded his head in understanding and gave me another smile. I smiled back at him and quickly ruffled my hand in his hair so he wouldn't think what just happened was awkward. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I walked down the hallway and into my room. When I got in there, I shut the door and leaned my back up against it.

I don't have a math test tomorrow; I lied to Austin… I don't even take a math class anymore.

_**Review please? Until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! I am seriously loving that you all are enjoying this story! I just finished The Fight That Ruined Everything, so now I'll only be focusing on this story. I know a lot of you don't like the Ricky character, but you should all know by now that I ship Auslly so hard… So, you should know that it's going to happen. Only I know when it will happen, though ;) Not too long… maybe. Anyways, please review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Pretty please? **_

**Ally's POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I rolled over in my bed, took the pillow from under my head and pressed it over my ears. I hate Mondays, I really do. I always have and I think I always will. I especially hate them now because I have three classes on this day. My first class starts at 7:30 in the morning, and that is just far too early for my liking.

Finally rolling back over to the other side of my bed, I hit the top of my alarm clock and lazily stumbled out of bed. It was only 6:15, so I had plenty of time before class this morning. I walked over to the mirror that was hanging on my closet door and sighed at the lion mane that was of my hair. I must roll around a lot in my sleep because every time I wake up my hair looks like I just had sex. I did the best I could to it without a brush before walking out of my bedroom.

The apartment was rather quiet. In fact it was so quiet to the point if a pin dropped, you'd be able to hear it. I walked into the kitchen and flicked the light on, and that was a poor choice on my end. It was still kind of dark outside, making the inside of the apartment dark as well, not dark enough for me not to see anything, but dark enough to make my eyes hurt when I turned the light on because my eyes haven't adjusted yet.

Reaching up to the cabinet above the sink, I grabbed two coffee mugs and two plates. I figure since I'm making myself coffee and toast, I might as well make Austin some, too. We had a few different flavored coffee grounds in pouches placed on a shelf above the cabinet; Pumpkin spice, Banana hazelnut, and just regular flavored coffee. Thinking about it, I ended up choosing banana hazelnut because it was actually Austin's favorite, thanks to me. He used to hate coffee up until about two years ago when I forced him to try a sip of my Banana hazelnut coffee I got from a local coffee shop just two blocks off of campus, and he loved it. Since then, he's tried many different flavors and he's pretty much hooked now. I don't think he can go a day without it anymore.

I poured the coffee into the pot and stuck it back into the coffee maker so it could start preparing it. After, I walked over to the bread holder, grabbed four slices and then put them into the toaster.

I leaned my back up against the counter, just waiting for the coffee and toast to be ready. The kitchen quickly filled up with the smell of Banana hazelnut, and it smelt so good. I turned around to face the coffee pot that was filling up slowly. I couldn't wait to get a cup of that.

"That smells good," I heard a hoarse voice say from behind me.

I turned around to face Austin and let out a small giggle when I saw him. He was in only his boxers, his hair was a mess, and he was looking at me groggily.

"Go back to bed," I said quietly, looking over to the clock on the microwave. It was now 6:30 in the morning and Austin didn't have class for a little while, "You don't have to be in class until 8, you shouldn't be awake right now,"

"But that coffee smells so good," He said, walking closer to me. I took a step back, blocking the coffee maker. He looked at me confused and then went to move me aside, but I stopped him, "Hey! What gives?" He pouted, crossing his arms.

_Damn, those muscles._ I thought, but quickly snapped out of it and looked my best friend in the face.

I sighed, "I was going to bring it to you," Right after I said that, the toast popped up in the toaster.

Austin looked at the toaster and then back to me with a smile on his face, "Aw, you were going to bring me breakfast in bed?"

"Maybe," I said, now returning the smile.

"That's sweet, Ally," He said, grabbing a mug and the coffee pot that now held the finished product. "But, if anything, I should be the one bringing you breakfast in bed," He said, pouring the coffee into the cup and then handing it to me.

I smiled and took the mug from him. Not thinking, I didn't grab it by the handle, but instead I grabbed it by the cup part itself, and it was extremely hot. I felt a burning sensation tingle in my hands and I quickly put the cup on the counter, some coffee spilling over the rim from how fast I placed it down.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked, putting his own cup of coffee down on the counter and then proceeded to walk up to me. He stood in front of me and looked down at my hands; my palms were extremely red and were tingling. Needless to say, they hurt pretty badly.

Finally, I nodded my head hesitantly at him and he sighed, clearly not believing me.

"No you aren't, let me see," He said softly, taking both of my hands in his own.

He was staring at my palms, and I was watching him. I never realized how big his hands actually were until right then. He stroked his index finger over the palm of my right hand gently, and I ended up wincing because it stung a little. He looked at me apologetically and I nodded, letting him know that it was okay and not to be sorry. He brought my right hand up toward his face and before I could even register what was going on, he placed a soft kiss on the palm of my hand. He continued kissing it a couple more times, looking me in the eyes as he did so. I was blushing, and if he couldn't see that, he was blind. He now took my left hand and did the same thing.

I didn't know what to think of this, Austin's never been this way with me. Yeah, we've always been close and hugging all the time was normal for us, even the occasional touch here and there was normal, but this… this was something that has never happened before, it wasn't normal. I know he was only kissing the palms of my hands, but it was intimate, and so not like us at all.

Austin finally brought my hands down, but he didn't let go. His fingers interlocked with mine and he rubbed his thumbs over my palms gently before he let go.

"All better?" He asked, smiling down at me.

I couldn't even feel the pain anymore because I was so shocked as to what just happened. I looked up at him, and gave him the best smile I could without him noticing how shocked I was.

"Yeah," I choked out, and then cleared my throat, "Thank you,"

I turned around and let out a deep breath as I grabbed my coffee off of the counter. When I went to turn back around to go grab my toast, Austin was closer than ever. I jumped and took a step back, my back hitting the counter.

He smirked and then handed me a plate that had my toast on it. I took the plate from his hand and nodded my head.

"Thanks," I said before quickly walking away to my bedroom.

When I got to my room, I shut the door and leaned my back against it.

"What just happened?" I whispered to myself. I took a bite of toast and then walked over to my desk and sat down on the chair. I couldn't get what just happened out of my head, but as soon as I saw the clock and it read 6:45, I had to. I got up and started to get ready for my day.

**Austin's POV**

I was panicking. I paced back and forth across the kitchen, biting into my toast nervously and taking small sips of my coffee. I didn't know what to do, so I just put my coffee and toast down and ran to my room. When I got there, I grabbed my phone off of the charger and started composing a new text message to Dez. I sat there for a moment and bit my lip as I thought about what I was feeling into words.

I took a deep breath and began tapping letter on my phone into the text message box. After I finished what I was typing, I read it over and nodded my head, yet I couldn't believe what I just typed. My eyes scanned over the sentence once more before I hesitantly sent the text.

'_Dude, I think I like Ally.'_

Yes, I really just sent that to Dez. I think I've always had a small crush on Ally, I just didn't really notice it until last night when I saw her locking lips with that Ricky guy. I know I said I didn't feel jealous of him or anything, but I was lying. I may feel just a _tiny _bit jealous of him. My phone vibrating interrupted my thoughts, and I immediately opened up the text that just came from Dez.

'_YOU WHAT!?'_

I knew Dez would be shocked, I mean, I'm just as shocked as he is. I've had girlfriends in the past and always saw Ally to be a friend type, but I had a little secret; I used to always compare all of my girlfriends to Ally, and they never even came close to being as great as she is. I just don't know how I couldn't see it before that I may actually like Ally. Wait, I know why; it's because Ally Dawson is my best friend and there is no way in hell I want to ruin that, but I can't seem to help myself lately ever since she moved in.

I looked down at my phone again and began typing back my reply to Dez.

'_Don't tell Trish, I think it's just a small crush, nothing too serious.' _

I sent the text and then began pacing back and forth in my room now. Now, I'm not in love with Ally, I mean, that'd be really weird. Hell, I don't even know if I actually like her like that… I honestly just think it's a little crush. Yes, I find her attractive and yes I may or may not have had a couple of… _nice _dreams about here every now and again, but that doesn't mean anything, right? And yeah, maybe I have noticed over this past year that my best friend is so incredibly sexy, but I'm sure a lot of guys have! Wait, now that's making me feel angry. Why are other guys looking at her for? She's a human being, not a display in a museum! Who does this Ricky guy thinks he is anyway? He was practically devouring her face last night, and… she let him.

I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

No, I do not like Ally. I, Austin Monica Moon, do not like Ally. It's just a little crush.

My phone vibrated again, and I quickly pressed the open button on the text message I just received.

'_I won't, don't worry, man. And alright, good. I heard she has a boyfriend anyway.'_

After I read the text, I felt a little anger build up inside of me. How did Dez know and I had to find out by walking in on their little love fest yesterday? I thought for a moment and then put two and two together; Ally probably told Trish and then Trish probably told Dez.

Once again, I began texting Dez back.

'_I don't think that relationship will last long; the dude is an absolute clown. Ally is way too good for him.'_

I sent the text and after about a minute of waiting for a reply, I finally got one.

'_Trish told me he's the type of guy that's waiting to have sex until marriage, isn't that the type of guy Ally likes? What makes you so sure? You're jealous! You do like her!'_

I read the text and shook my head. Clearly, Dez didn't know Ally as well as he thought he did.

'_No, that isn't the type of guys Ally goes for. She's not the innocent girl she was when she was 16, dude. She's like all of us; she's not a virgin. And okay, I might be a little jealous, but that doesn't matter. I just know it's not going to last, you watch, dude.'_

I threw my phone onto my bed and sighed. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps coming closer and eventually right into my room. I turned around and there Ally was; in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and in nothing but her bra. My jaw was about to drop, but I had to contain myself.

"Did I leave my sweatshirt in here a few nights ago when we were watching Harry Potter?" Ally asked, scanning her eyes around my room. Her eyes stopped in one spot and then she smiled, "Ah, there it is!" She walked over to the side of my bed and picked up the sweatshirt off of the floor. I watched her in complete awe as she draped the sweatshirt over her shoulder. She moved to stand in front of me and flashed me one of those beautiful smiles of hers, "I gotta go to class, I'll see you later," And with that, she turned around on her heals and began walking out of my room. While she was walking out, she started pulling her sweatshirt over her head and I couldn't help but stare.

Wait, did I say stare? I meant drool. Seriously, when did my best friend get so attractive?

_**Review pretty please? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey there. Well, guess who is back with chapter 4? This girl right here, loves! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the first 3 chapters, and I got a lot of feedback especially on chapter 3, so thank you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and, like always, leave me feedback?! You know the drill, kids! Haha, enjoy 3**_

**Ally's POV**

I staggered into my first class ten minutes early. There were only two other people in the classroom, but they weren't anybody I've ever really had a conversation with. I walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat at one of the desks in the last row. Usually, I would sit somewhere near the front or in the middle, but I was far too tired to even really concentrate and I had quite a few things on my mind.

I laid my head down on the desk, resting my forehead on my arms. Why am I so tired? I started to yawn when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I was surprised to see Ricky standing there. He was early, which was shocking since he was constantly waltzing in just seconds before class is suppose to start.

"What're you doing here so early?" I asked, confused.

He smiled, "I wanted to come spend some time with my favorite girl before class started," He knelt down beside my desk and placed his hand on my own.

"Awwww," I said, blushing and running my hand over her cheek, "That's so sweet,"

He leaned in to give me a kiss and I began to lean in as well, but the sound of a girl clearing her throat made me stop and turn around. It was Trish.

I turned around in my seat and smiled up at her, "Hey Trish!"

"Ally, I need to talk to you," She said looking at me and then behind me at Ricky, who was still kneeled beside my desk. She raised her eyebrow up at him and looked at him like he was dumb, "Can you, like, leave?"

"Trish!" I warned and she just rolled her eyes.

"No, it's okay," Ricky cut in, now getting up from his kneeled down position to stand, "I'll let you two chat," And with that, he walked toward the front of the room and took a seat at an empty desk.

I looked over to Trish, who was now pushing a desk over so it was attached to mine and sighed at her, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay!" She said excitedly, smiling madly at me. "So, this morning when Dez hopped in the shower, Austin had texted him, right?" She said, motioning randomly with her hands. She always did that.

I nodded my head and rose my right eyebrow at her, "Uh huh…"

"Well," She started again, now lowering her voice to a whisper, "I read the text, and after reading it, I decided just to see what their whole conversation was about, and—."

"Trish, that's wrong," I sighed, shaking my head at her.

"You didn't let me finish," She said seriously. I motioned my hand at her and rolled my eyes, silently tell her to proceed and she smiled. "Well, Austin told Dez that he thinks he likes you!"

"What!?" I practically yelled, causing others around the room to look at me, including Ricky. I mouthed a 'sorry' to everyone and then looked back at Trish, who was grinning widely.

"You heard me, girl. Austin Moon liiiiiiiiiiiiikes you," She said, dragging the word 'likes'.

I looked around quickly, making sure nobody heard her, especially Ricky, and then gave her a small smile, "He really said that?" I looked at her shocked.

"I can't believe you're so surprised about it, I mean, it's obvious that he's liked you for awhile now," She said simply.

"I'm sorry, did you just say he's liked me for awhile?" I asked, completely baffled as to what Trish just said.

"Well, duh," She said as if it was so obvious. She adjusted in her seat and was about to speak when something suddenly dawned on me.

"Oh my god, Trish," I squeaked out, panicked. I lowered my voice and looked at my friend, who was now looking at me questioningly. I moved in closer to her, just so nobody could hear, "I walked in Austin's room this morning in only my bra and now you're telling me he said he likes me, this is bad!"

"Ally Dawson, you little tease," She said, hitting my arm lightly.

"I didn't know he liked me," I said, now banging my head down on the desk.

"Here's the real question," Trish started, and I turned my head, face still on the desk, and looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "Do you like him?"

"No!" I answered quickly, and Trish looked at me as if she didn't believe me. "I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a good looking guy and I love him, but only as a friend,"

She nodded her head, "Understandable. You guys have been friends for so long,"

"Exactly," I said, and as I said that, class started.

I was having a hard time paying attention during the lesson knowing the information Trish had told me. Austin likes me? Out of every girl there is, he just _has_ to like me? We're best friends for Christ sakes, and besides, I kind of have a boyfriend right now and I really like this guy. Does he really want to ruin that? God, how could he be so selfish!?

I shook my head and sighed. Wait a minute, Ally. Austin isn't being selfish at all. He has no idea that you know that he likes you. And it's not like he's trying to destroy what you and Ricky have. Although… he did kiss your palms this morning, and even last night he was being all flirty. But… wait a second, what if I like him too? No, Ally! You do not like Austin, you don't, and it's just that simple. Yeah, he's adorable, sweet, kind, and let's not forget sexy as hell, but he's your best friend and it is going to stay that way for as long as you live. How does that sound, Ally? Good! Wait, no, I'm not sure if I like that idea. Ugh, I don't even know.

When class ended, I rushed out of the classroom, not even bothering to wait for Trish or Ricky. I had too much on my mind and I needed this two-hour gap between classes to really think.

I walked along the campus for a short time and eventually walked a ways away from the school down a path Austin had showed Trish, Dez and myself a few years ago. It was about a five-minute walk from campus and the funny thing is; nobody really knows about the path besides us. It leads to a small swamp in the woods, but we never really walked that far. We usually walked halfway and then turned around to walk back, which was what I was going to do. Keyword being _was._

"Ally, hey!" I heard a voice call my name.

I turned around to see Ricky, "Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked, rather annoyed.

He winced and I looked at him apologetically. He nodded his head and preceded hesitantly, "Well, I followed you here,"

"You followed me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. I don't know whether to find that creepy or romantic. Right now, I was stuck in the middle between the two.

"Yeah," He said, nodding his head. "I hope that's okay, I was just… worried, I guess, since you didn't wait for me like you normally do,"

"Sorry," I blurted out, shaking away my thoughts. "I just have a lot on my mind,"

"I can tell," He said as he stepped closer to me. He put a hand on my cheek and stoked it gently, "Is it whatever Trish told you?"

"Oh yeah," I said, nodding my head nervously.

"If you don't mind me asking… what exactly did she tell you?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"It's personal," I said defensively. "You can't just ask a question like that, Ricky. It was so blatantly obvious that Trish didn't want you to hear what she wanted to tell me, so why would you even as?"

"I… I'm sorry," He said, and I could tell he felt a little hurt because of the way I just talked to him.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, "No, I'm sorry. It's just some personal stuff between us girls, nothing important," I said, lying through my teeth. It _was _important, so important.

"Okay, I was just making sure you were alright, that's all," He said as he snaked his arms around me and smiled.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled, liking the way it felt. When he pulled away, I was quick to pull his head down to mine and kiss him hard on the lips. I needed to get my mind off of everything Trish told me, and if this is the only way to get it off my mind for some time, then let it be.

**Austin's POV**

After my first class, I ended up taking a walk. So many things were going through my brain and I just needed to clear my head. I'm not even sure if I like Ally like that, I mean, I think I do, but I'm not sure if it's just a small crush.

As I walked, I kicked small pebbles while shuffling my feet down the sidewalk. After about a minute, I stopped and just looked straight ahead as I walked forward. I was going to that little path I showed my friends during our freshman year of college because that's where I went every time I needed time to think.

I was getting closer to my destination and in the distance I could see the path, but that's not all. What I saw made me kind of angry, it was two people locking lips at the beginning of the path, and even though I was a distance away, I could tell the girl in the equation was Ally.

I kept on walking toward the path. Her and her stupid boyfriend kissing wasn't going to stop me from taking a walk down the path that _I _discovered. As I got to the beginning of the path, they pulled apart and the both of them looked at me surprised.

"Excuse me," I scoffed, brushing past them.

I didn't turn back around, but I could feel them both looking at me. I walked down the path and after a few steps I began to run. I just wanted to get as far away from them as possible. I didn't want to see them sucking face a second time. It was rather disgusting if you ask me.

After running for what seems like forever, I slowed down to a walking pace and breathed heavily as I proceeded down the path. Everything was going smoothly until all of a sudden I heard footsteps running from behind me and someone calling me name. I turned around and there Ally was, standing in front of me out of breath.

"Ally?" I said, looking at her. Even being all sweaty she was still beautiful. Wait, Austin! Don't think that! You came here to clear your head!

"Austin! Hey!" She breathed out, launching herself toward me, pulling me into a hug.

I was taken aback by this, but I didn't leave her hanging. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her against me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, now concerned. I was angry, but it was hard to stay angry when Ally had me in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, everything's fine," She said against my shoulder. She let go of me and then looked me in the face, "I just wanted to come give you a hug, that's all."

I smiled down at her, "Oh, well, you got what you wanted," I laughed and she giggled before biting her lip.

She was about to say something but then came Ricky, running up from behind Ally.

"Ally, what was that all about?" He asked, sounding furious.

She looked at me apologetically and then turned around to face him.

"Sorry," She said, rubbing his upper arm.

"It's fine," He said bitterly, looking at her and then back at me. Was he… glaring at me? Was Ally really going to let him do that to her best friend? He looked back down at Ally and gave her a small smile, "Let's just go. You ready?" He asked.

She looked from him, to me, and then back to him, "Uh, yeah," She said, almost unsure.

Ricky smiled even bigger and then grabbed her hand and began dragging her along with him.

As they walked, Ally turned around hurriedly and looked at me, "Ravioli's for dinner tonight?" She called out at me as Ricky continued to lead her away from me.

"That'd be great," I called back, smiling at her. She was a distance away now, but I could tell she was smiling.

I leaned against a tall tree, watching as Ally and Ricky walked down the path back toward the entrance and sighed.

That should be me, not Ricky.

_**Review please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter 5. I noticed some spelling mistakes in some of my chapters, and I apologize! I don't really proofread the stories before I post them, but now I think I'm going to start. Anyways! Thanks so much for the feedback, and I'd appreciate it if you'd give me feedback on this chapter as well. You guys are great!**_

**Austin's POV**

"Austin!... Austin!" I heard someone calling from behind me. When I turned around to see who it was, I smiled when I saw that it was Trish.

"Hey Trish, What's up?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets.

She was trying to catch her breath and I couldn't help but laugh because seeing Trish run was extremely rare. She always said it wasn't really 'her thing'.

"Breathe, Trish, breathe…" I said, still laughing.

She rolled her eyes and then put her hands on her hips, "So, I need to talk to you,"

"Okay, about what?" I asked curiously.

"Look, I read the text conversation between you and Dez this morning and—."

"You what!?" I yelled, looking around nervously. Great. Trish knows.

"I saw what you said about Ally… how you might like her," She said, cocking her eyebrows at me as she gave me a smirk.

"It's just a small crush," I said, defending myself.

"Oh, please," Trish said, waving her hand at me as if to 'shoo' me. "It's so obvious that you've liked her for awhile now, and I think that she _might_ like you, too,"

"But she's with Ricky…" I stated.

"So?"

"So, she doesn't like me," I said, as if it were stating the obvious.

She sighed, "Think what you want. I'm just trying to get you into the know,"

"Well, I appreciate you trying to get me into the…" I paused, raising and eyebrow at her, "know, but I don't think she likes me. She sees me as a best friend and that's really it,"

She sighed once more and shrugged, "Like I said, think what you want." She said, taking out her cell phone and then putting it back in her purse, "Anyways, I have to go. Dez and I have a dinner date. See you tomorrow," And with that, she was walking in the opposite direction.

I stood there for a moment, trying to grasp what Trish just told me. Why would she say Ally likes me? I mean, she's with Ricky and every time I see them they're always sucking face with each other. Trish is wrong, and that's that. Simple.

I turned on my heel and began walking back to the apartment. I usually got done with all of my Monday classes by 6:00 P.M. Normally, I'd pick something up to eat on the way home, and I was about to, but then I remembered Ally said she would make raviolis.

Ally is something else, let me tell you. I mean, this morning she made my favorite coffee and now she's making my favorite dinner dish. What more can a guy ask for? As I ascended up the stairs to our second floor apartment, thoughts of Ally raced through my mind, one thought in particular. I wondered what it'd be like to actually have Ally as a girlfriend. She was a great girlfriend to Dallas and even other boys she had dated in the past, but I just wonder what it actually is like to be in a relationship with her. Hold her, kiss her, touch her, and make love to her, just everything. All those guys that ever got a chance with her are so lucky, and then I'm just here like, _'Hi Ally, we're best friends, but I want to be with you.' _Wait a second, Austin. No, this is just a small crush. Stop thinking these things!

I sighed and kicked my shoes off in the front room of the apartment and I was about to throw my backpack down until I noticed something different. The coats were all hung on the hooks, our shoes were organized, and the junk mail that was once scattered all over the little bench off to the side of the room was now spotless. Ally must have cleaned. It's no wonder because I usually let this place clutter up pretty badly. It's kind of nice walking into a clean apartment; it's not something I did very often since I used to live here with Dez, who is just as messy as I am.

"Ally?" I called out, walking into the apartment.

"In the kitchen," She shouted back.

I threw my backpack on the bench and then walked into the apartment completely. The kitchen was the first place I went to and it smelt amazing in there. Ally had already started cooking before I even got home, and there's nothing better than getting food sooner than later after a long day of classes.

"Mmm, something smells deli—."

I couldn't even finish my sentence because my jaw dropped. Ally was standing in front of the stove, stirring the raviolis in the pot, in nothing but one of my plaid shirts and a pair of really short shorts. For a moment I wasn't even sure if she was wearing shorts because the length of my shirt was covering them, but when she reached over to grab something off of the counter, the material showed a little. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with seeing Ally like this, but now that I have admitted to myself that I may like her, I didn't want to see her like this because I am a guy and I get temptations.

Finally, I cleared my throat and walked over to her, "That smells delicious,"

She looked back at me and smiled, not stopping her stirring motion, "I bet you're hungry, huh?" She looked back at the pot and continued to stir.

I looked her up and down and licked my lips slightly, "Not for food," I mumbled under my breath before hopping on the counter.

"What was that?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. She looked at me confused, but I ignored it and cleared my throat again, "I like your shirt. Where'd you get it?" I said, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes half-heartedly as she took the ladle out of the pot, put it on the counter and then turned to look at me again, "I spilled Pepsi on the shirt I was wearing, and your shirt was draped over the chair, so rather than go to my room, I just put it on. I hope that's okay…"

"No, it's fine!" I cut in, hopping off the counter and walking up to her. I tugged on the bottom of my shirt she was wearing lightly and then looked her in the eyes, "It looks better on you anyways."

I swear I stopped breathing for a second. Did I really just say that? Way to make it obvious that you like her, Austin. Good job. I was relieved when I saw her trying to stifle a smile by biting her lip. Good, I can breathe again.

"You think so?" She said softly, looking down at the shirt while she played with one of the buttons.

"Hell yeah," I said, making her look up at me with another smile. Her smile is so contagious; I couldn't help but smile back, "You should just keep it. You can rock it better than I do."

"No way," She said, shaking her head at me, "It's so big on me, and when you wear it, it's so… fitting," She said, squeaking out the word _'fitting'. _

I raised my eyebrows at her and she immediately turned away and started stirring once again.

**Ally's POV**

Oh god, now that I know that Austin likes me, I can't help but be awkward around him. I shouldn't be since we've been best friends for ages, but I don't even know if I really feel the same way about him as he does about me. I can honestly say that I don't think I do because I really like Ricky, a lot. Maybe Austin will get over this crush. He probably will, like he does with most girls. One day he'll have a huge crush on them, and then the next he likes another girl.

When I saw Austin walk over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, I finally let out the breath that I was holding for what seems like forever. I looked down at the raviolis and they were finally done. I turned off the burner on the stove and rummaged around one of the drawers for a dishtowel so I wouldn't burn myself when I brought the pot over to the sink. Finally grabbing what I was looking for, I picked up the pot and brought it to the sink where I had already put a strainer in. I dumped the raviolis into the strainer and steam went up everywhere.

"That is hot!" I said, looking away from the steam to look at Austin. He was laughing at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

I picked up the strainer and poured the raviolis back into the pot and brought it over to the middle of the island. To my surprise, Austin already grabbed plates and forks. Wow, maybe I'm rubbing off on him since living here.

I took a seat across from Austin and couldn't help but smile when I saw him already digging into the raviolis. I waited for him to stop shoveling the food on his plate and when he did, I grabbed some and put it on my plate.

"Mmm," Austin said, his cheeks clearly visible that he had food in his mouth, "This is so good,"

"I try, I try," I said cockily.

Austin grinned at me, mouth full of food, and I looked away, scrunching my face. Now I remember why I don't like Austin like that, he's such a child sometimes.

Austin swallowed down his food and smiled at me, "So, how was your day?"

And now that's a reason why I could possibly like Austin, because he always asks me how my day was and he actually cares. He doesn't just ask me to be polite.

"My day wasn't too bad," I said, taking a bite of my raviolis and swallowing it quickly, "This morning was interesting, but other than that… it was just a normal day."

"I actually wanted to talk to you… about this morning…" Austin said, throwing his napkin on the table and pushing his plate aside.

"Okay, talk…" I said nervously.

"Well, uh," He started, scratching the back of his head in the process, "Why did you show Ricky that path? The was only supposed to be meant for me, you, Trish, Dez, and any other people that actually find it on their own," He stopped, looking kind of hurt.

"He followed me there, I didn't show him," I said softly, and Austin looked up at me, a little less hurt written on his face.

"That's kind of creepy," He said bluntly, making me laugh.

"I was debating with myself earlier if it was creepy or romantic, but since you said it's creepy, I guess I'll go with creepy," I said and he smiled.

"Good, because it is," He stated, nodding his head.

I just sighed at him and got up from my seat. I took both of our plates and put them into the dishwasher. There was no way I'd leave them in the sink, because then they'd end up piling up like before. I walked back over to the island and grabbed the pot of left over raviolis and then poured them into a plastic container, putting them into the fridge after all of them were in and the cover was on it.

I started to walk back to the island to go sit down again, but was stopped in my tracks by none other than Austin.

I looked up at Austin curiously. He was looking back at me, breathing heavily.

"Austin, what are—."

He grabbed me by my waist, bunching up the plaid shirt so some of my stomach was showing. He backed me up toward the island slowly, and I didn't know what was going on, but I was letting him do whatever it is that he was actually doing. My back hit the island, causing me to jerk forward into Austin's chest. He now cupped me by the bottom of my thighs and lifted me up to sit on the island. Taking hold of my legs, he wrapped one of them around his back and let my other one rest on his side. I didn't know what was going on still, but like before, I also wasn't stopping it. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with his hair as his face came closer to me. Just when our lips were about to touch, the buzzer for the apartment buzzed, making me fully aware of what was going on.

I quickly let go of his hair and looked at him panicked, "That's Ricky. I forgot to tell you that he's spending the night,"

"Right," He said, letting go of my thighs and backing away from me, "S-sorry for what just… uh… happened. I uh, um, I'm going to go in my room, see you tomorrow," He said awkwardly and began walking toward his room.

I hopped off the counter and walked after him, ignoring the buzzer that was being repeatedly hit by my annoying boyfriend.

I grabbed Austin by the wrist and turned him around, "Don't be sorry," I whispered, getting on my tiptoes so my body was now against his and my mouth was by his ear, "I wasn't stopping you,"

His large hand moved to the small of my back and he was about to say something, but then the buzzer went off again.

"You should probably get that," He said, almost inaudibly. He let me go and I backed away from him a little.

"Yeah…" I said, not even sure if I should go and answer the door.

"Wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting," He said, nodding his head toward the door. He faked a smile at me and then walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Right…" I said, almost sadly. "My boyfriend,"

_**Review Please?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated, and I apologize! I was in Los Angeles visiting some of my family for Thanksgiving, and I was just super busy! But, I am back! Anyway, I'm super excited that this story has over 100 reviews with only 5 chapters posted! That is crazy, but I love you guys for giving me the feedback and what not! **_

_**Sidenote: I noticed that I've put Ricky and Richie (meaning Ricky) in one of my chapters. I apologize for that! Like I said before, I don't really proof read, but I'm going to start skimming through before I post from now one.**_

**Austin's POV**

"Man, I don't know if this is a good idea," I said, trying to protest as Dez dragged me into the club.

"Look, dude. Trish is taking Ally out tonight with Emily, so I thought I should take you out, too," He said as we walked over to the bar.

I almost stopped breathing at the act of Ally's name being said. It's been a couple of days since that whole thing between us happened, and we've silently decided to act like it never even happened, at all… whatsoever. Her and Ricky seem to be happy, from what I know at least. That night, I could have sworn I heard Ally moan, and that can only mean one thing, really. Maybe it's a good idea I come to the club. I get to check out some girls, and maybe even get a possible hookup. That'll definitely take my mind off of things.

"You're right," I finally said, nodding my head at him, "Thanks man."

The bartender came over to us in no less than two minutes after we sat down.

"What can I get you fellas?" She asked, eyeing me flirtatiously.

I looked at Dez and he shrugged his shoulders and smirked at me. I turned back to the bartender, and I must admit she was very attractive. Not as attractive as Ally, but pretty damn attractive. Brown hair, brown eyes, curvaceous body, but still, she's not Ally. That's what it always comes down to when I meet any girl, and it sucks.

"What do you suggest?" I said, trying to attempt some sort of conversation with this girl. She looked to be around my age, so why not?

"Well, do you want to get completely wasted or—?" She started, but I didn't let her finish.

"Completely wasted, please. I had a rough week," I said with a sigh.

"Aw, poor baby," She said as she placed her hand on mine. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Dez was still smirking at me, basically telling me to go for this girl.

"Yeah," I said sadly, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. "What's a good drink for me, you think?"

"Well!" She said, taking her hand off mine and clapping hers together. "After drinking two or three Mai Tai's, you'll be pretty drunk. It might take you four drinks though because you're so broad," She said, batting her eyelashes at me.

I smirked and bit my lip, "Keep those comin' to me then,"

She nodded her head and then looked at Dez, "And for you?"

"Just a Corona. I'm not much of a drinker like my friend here," Dez said, slapping me on the back.

She nodded her head at Dez and then turned back to the bar where she prepared the drinks.

"She's totally digging you, man," Dez said.

I shook my head, "I don't think so. She's just doing her job,"

"If you say so," He said, rolling his eyes.

An hour passed and I was already halfway done with my fourth Mai Tai. Dez was only on his second Corona, and probably his last, while I was getting excited for my next round. Did I mention I'm not even finished with this drink yet? I was pretty smashed, and didn't care one bit. I've been chatting it up with the bartender, who I've come to learn is called Analisa, and let me tell you, she looks ten times hotter now that I'm not sober. Ally who? Please. Analisa is where it's at tonight. All thoughts of possibly hooking up with the bartender were disturbed by a very familiar voice.

"Hello boys," The voice said, and when I turned around I jumped. It was Ally's cousin, Emily… who is supposed to be out with Ally and Trish right now.

"Hi… E… Emily," I slurred out, giving her a head nod.

She shook her head and looked past me at Dez, "Drunk off his ass?"

"Yep," Dez said, amused.

"Wha… What are you doing here? Aren't you… you… supposed to be with Ally and Trish?" I asked, slurring my words again.

"Yes, I am. They're in the bathroom. They'll be out in a minute," Emily said, and then turned to the bar.

Analisa walked up and gave Emily a smile, "What would you like?"

"Whatever my friend Austin here has," She said, pointing to me. "I wouldn't mind a buzz tonight,"

Analisa looked at me and then to her, "Oh, how do you two know each other?"

"Me and Austin go waaaaaaaay back," Emily said, exaggerating on 'way', "Basically, he's been best friends with my cousin, Ally since they were teenagers, and I met him at one of the family parties. But to make a story short, him and my cousin are very much in love and they just don't know it yet," She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

I opened my mouth in shock and looked at Analisa who was raising her eyebrows while preparing Emily's Mai Tai, "We aren't in love, we're just best friends,"

"Suuuuuuure," Emily said, grabbing the drink from Analisa as she handed it to her. She took a sip and made a face after she swallowed. "That is strong,"

**Ally's POV**

Trish decided it would be a good idea to take me out tonight because I was very stressed at the moment. That night Ricky came over; he got really mad that I was wearing Austin's plaid shirt. I don't see what the big deal is, though, since the shirt ended up on my bedroom floor later anyways.

That's another thing I'm stressed about. When Ricky and I had sex, it just didn't feel… right. I couldn't stop thinking about Austin, as bad as that sounds, since I was having sex with my _boyfriend._ And the worst part about that all; when I went to moan, I almost said Austin instead of Ricky. Luckily I caught myself, but it was pretty damn close. The whole thing that happened between Austin and I that night is kind of a soar subject. We've pretty much decided not to talk about it, and act like it never happened. I guess it just makes life easier that way.

After Trish took me and Emily out for dinner, we decided to hit the club. The girls said it'd be a good idea to get a few drinks to get my mind off of Austin and Ricky, and I surely agreed. But now that I'm walking up to the bar and seeing that mop of blonde hair that is so easily recognizable to me sitting at one of the bar stools, I'm beginning to think this was a very poor idea.

"Trish, Austin's here," I said, but she was already running up to the bar and throwing her arms around Dez.

I sighed and slowly walked up to the bar, "Hey guys," I said uncomfortably.

"Ally!" Emily yelled, scooting over to the left, leaving me the seat right next to Austin.

"You didn't have to move, I could have just sat next to you," I said as nicely as possible as I took the seat Emily offered me. She should know by now I'm trying to avoid Austin and Ricky for tonight, but of course, being Emily, she was oblivious.

"H…hey Ally," Austin slurred out. I turned around to face him. I was about to say something, but I caught a whiff of alcohol coming from his breath and cringed.

"Oh god, you're drunk," I said, shaking my head at him.

"Guilty!" He said, giggling like a little schoolboy who just told a corny knock-knock joke to his friends.

I've seen Austin drunk plenty of times. Heck, he's seen me drunk quite a few times as well. But this time it's different. He's completely trashed because he's trying to avoid something. It's so blatantly obvious. That's the only time Austin ever gets really _really _hammered. I know what's bugging him, because what's bugging me is what's bugging him. At least, I think so.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, cheerfully.

"Nothing right now, thanks," I say, now trying to hold Austin's weight because he's laying on my shoulder, "Please no more drinks for him. He's completely gone," I said, gesturing to Austin.

"Good idea," She said, nodding her head. "I don't want to go home with him if he gets even more drunk,"

I was about to nod my head in agreement until I realized what she had just said.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I'm going home with him tonight, he's been chatting me up and flirting all night," She said, and then leaned over the bar, easing toward me ear. "And between us girls, I might let him have his way with me. I mean, have you seen him?"

I backed away, looking at her disgusted, but she just smirked and walked away to tend to the other customers.

"Austin, get off of me," I said angrily, pushing him off my shoulder.

He groaned and then pouted at me, "What was that for? You're so comfy!" His eyes went from looking to me and then wandering around to look at that bartender.

"Look at me," I said sternly, grabbing him by the chin and turning his head so he was looking straight at me, "There is no way in hell that girl is coming back to our apartment, you understand me?"

"What are you, my mother?" He spat back at me.

"No, because if I was, then that act you tried to pull the other night would have been illegal, so no, I'm not your mother," I said with venom in my voice. I was getting angry.

"You're the one that said you weren't stopping me, so don't act like the 'act that I pulled' was so bad,"

"Did I say it was bad?"

"No, but that's what you were implying,"

"Says who?"

"Me."

And with that, he chugged down the rest of his drink.

"Analisa, hit me with another drink, babe," He called out to the bartender.

I turned around in my seat and huffed. I don't know if what I'm feeling is actually jealousy or just plain old disgust. Austin was taking home a whore, how could I not be disgusted? No, you know what? He's not taking her home.

When Analisa slid another drink to Austin, I took it before he could get his hands on it. I chugged the whole thing down, and damn did it burn my throat. He looked at me dumbfounded and all I did was smirk.

I moved my bar stool closer to Austin and our legs were now intertwined with one another's. I grabbed his head and pulled it closer to me so that his ear was now against my mouth, "I think it'd be a bad idea if you took her home," I whispered, looking at Analisa, who was glaring at me viciously.

"Why?" He asked curiously, almost as if he was in some sort of trance.

"Because, what fun would that be? Leaving me all alone…" I said.

I didn't want to get him excited for anything because honestly, I have no idea what I'm even doing. I just don't want that girl to come back to our apartment, and if it means I have to be flirtatious with Austin to get his mind off of her, then so be it.

"You left me alone the other night," He said, still in his trance-like voice.

"Who says Ricky's coming over tonight?" I said, breathing heavily against his ear, and then nibbling his lobe quickly before pulling back.

He was looking at me with that smug smirk he always had on his face, that smirk that I've always found oh so attractive, "Analisa who?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I bit my lip, trying to stifle a smile, "That's what I thought,"

_**So, what did you guys think? Review pretty please? Until next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone. So, it's come to my attention that some of you thought Ally was a virgin before her and Ricky had sex, but no she was not. And I thought I kind of made it clear in an earlier chapter when Dez and Austin were having that conversation. But I just wanted to clear that up. Austin isn't a virgin either. They are 22 in this story, so they've both already had their experiences. **_

_**And to the guests (Tikki, Nae Nae, and Kakies) I'm pretty sure you're the same person, but hey! I'm not positive. But from the reviews, and how similar they are, I think my intuition is right. I do not care that you think I am the 'worst story writer' or if you think that I 'wasted your time' because that's your opinion. If you don't like the story, you don't have to read it. Simple as that. My other readers don't seem to mind the story and where it's going. Just so you know, it's called patience. I ship Auslly A LOT and I will make it happen in this story, I'm just not trying to rush into it so quickly. I also find it funny that you feel the need to say the same thing three times within like a 5 minute span. ;)**_

_**UPDATE: 5:19 P.M. (3 hours after I started writing this.) To the guest, Niks, who is again Tikki, Nae Nae, and Kakies, can you please let me know why you feel the need to tell me the SAME THING 4 times? Please, enlighten me! Thanks. Oh, and I also don't care if you're not 'rwading no more' I assume you meant to say reading, but eh, who knows, really ;)**_

_**But, anyways! Glad I'm getting so much feedback on this story and you are all enjoying it! You guys are great.**_

_**Do any of you guys have twitters? PM me if you want my twitter name and such! I want to follow you guys! **_

**Austin's POV**

I woke up with the most painful headache I've probably ever had the misfortune to have. My head was throbbing and I couldn't remember a thing from last night. All I remember is that Dez took me to the club and I pretty much got wasted. Everything after that is all just a blur to me.

I started turning to my side when I noticed Ally lying down next to me. I was shirtless, which scared me for a second, but when I felt the material of my sweatpants brushing against my leg, I sighed in relief. I looked over at Ally sleeping and smiled. She was so peaceful. Her breathing was steady and her chest moved up and down slowly.

As I sat up in my bed, my head started to pound more than before. Damn, I am so hung over. Things started racing through my mind, and I swear I was remembering last night bit by bit as I sat there to think for a moment.

_Flashback_

"_Austin, come on." Ally said, rather annoyed as she tried helping me up the stairs of the apartment. _

"_I'm too lazy." I said, putting all my weight to my left side toward Ally, causing her to stumble a little. _

"_Austin," She huffed, stopping in her tracks, "You have to work with me here. I can't just carry you up the stairs, you're too heavy."_

"_A… are you calling me fat!?" I slurred out jokingly._

"_No! You're just so... I don't know, big," She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Come on." She took my arm and draped it around her shoulder, grabbing my hand with her own._

"_You mean muscular?" I said, stumbling again as we walked up the stairs._

"_Yeah." She said as we went up the last few steps before reaching the door to our apartment. _

_She let go of me quickly before rummaging around in her purse. I still had my arm around her shoulder and I was starting to lean into her again. _

"_Damn it, I can't find my… Austin stop… keys," She said, frustrated. Frustrated because her keys were nowhere to be found and because I was being annoying and leaning into her again. She held onto me again and sighed, "Do you have your keys?"_

"_Mhm." I said dreamily, leaning my cheek on top of her head with my eyes closed. "In my back p…pocket, baby."_

Woah! Hold it right there, Austin. I shook my head, looking back at the still sleeping Ally again, and then mentally face-palmed. I called Ally 'baby'?

"_What'd you just call me?" She asked, looking me in the eyes questioningly. I know she heard me, but she probably just wanted to make sure she heard right. _

"_Nothing, nothing! My keys are in my back pocket." I said, trying to save myself from any awkwardness that might come out of this. _

"_Oooookay…" She said, looking at me confused, "You gunna get me those keys?"_

"_Mm, no." I said, resting my head on top of Ally's again. "You can get them."_

_She sighed, "You're impossible."_

_Ally reached her hand around me and put her hand in my left back pocket. She huffed when she realized they weren't in that one. She moved her hand to the right pocket and grabbed the keys out of it. _

"_Damn, Ally. You have a boyfriend, but you're going in my pants. Bad girl." I said, smirking at her.___

"_Don't be fresh." She said, opening the door. _

"_I can't help it. I'm just so attracted to you, and it drives me absolutely mental." I said as we proceeded through the door. _

Really, Austin? I guess it's true what they say. The truth always comes out when you're drunk. I sighed and laid back down on the bed. I looked at the ceiling and began remembering once again.

"_Austin, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." She said, helping me as I lazily started taking off my jacket. _

"_I do know what I'm saying!" I snapped, taking Ally by surprise, causing her to take a step back. "I'm sorry." I said, looking at her with apologetic eyes. _

"_It's okay." She said softly as she grabbed my jacket and hung it up on one of the hooks on the wall. _

"_Why don't you like me, Ally?" I asked, fully unaware of how stupid I was to even ask that. _

_She looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers and smiled a little, "I do like you, Austin. Hell, I love you. You're the best friend I've ever had." _

_She gestured for me to come over to her so she can help me to my bedroom. I draped my arm around her shoulder again and sighed._

"_I don't mean like that. I mean, why don't you like me more than a friend?" I asked, seriously._

_Instead of answering my question, Ally completely avoided it. She walked me to my bedroom and sat me down on my bed. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow, okay? You need to sleep." She said, beginning to walk out the door. _

_I got up from my bed, ran over to the door, and pulled Ally back in before shutting the door. I turned her around to face me, caging her in against the door. _

"_Austin…" She started, but I interrupted her._

"_Don't go." I whispered, moving in closer to her. _

"_You don't know what you're doing." She said, shaking her head before trying to escape my trap. She was unsuccessful. _

"_Please." I begged, moving one of my hands to her face and brushing it along her cheek._

"_Austin, please don't do this. You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing." She said, almost inaudibly._

"_Will you stop saying that!?" I snapped, backing up a few steps to look at her. "I know I'm drunk, but I do know what I'm doing!"_

"_Don't yell at me." She said, looking at me sternly. _

"_Well you keep repeating yourself, and it's getting frustrating." I said as I took a seat on my bed and started rubbing my temples._

"_Oh really?" She said angrily. "Well, I'm sorry for getting you frustrated. I'm going to bed. You should too."_

_Ally was about to open my bedroom door, but I got up and grabbed her wrist softly, "No… wait." _

_She turned around slowly and raised her eyebrows at me when she was facing me fully, "What Austin?" _

"_I just…" I started as I pulled her by the waist into me and put my mouth up to her ear, "I want you to stay with me… please."_

_She shivered in my arms, and backed away from my ear. She stood there looking at my chest, avoiding any sort of eye contact with me, "And do what?" She whispered, before biting her lip._

"_This." I said, tilting her head up with my finger._

_I lean my head down slowly, making sure she's not backing away from me, and place a soft kiss on her lips. When I pulled away, she was looking in my eyes, her breath uneven. _

"_Austin… I have a boyfriend." She said, almost sounding guilty, even though I'm the one that kissed her. _

_I started backing her up toward the wall, and when her back hit it, I gripped her waist and licked my lips. _

"Austin?" Ally's sleepy voice said from behind me, breaking me from all of my thoughts.

I turned around to look at her, and the first thing I noticed was that she was in her bra, and there were hickey's all over her chest and stomach, even one on her neck.

"Ally…" I said, looking at her, then at her chest, and then back into her eyes.

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to see Austin was already awake, sitting up in bed. He looked like he was thinking, so I was very hesitant about bothering him, but I did anyways. When I saw him look at my chest, I looked down too and then back at him.

"I don't think you remember what happened last night, but—."

"I remember." He said, clearing his throat. "I told you I knew what I was doing, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." I said softly, looking away from him.

"I knew you were a good kisser." He said, fiddling his thumbs together.

I bit my lip, trying to stop the smile from forming on my lips. Everything from last night started flashing through my head, it was all so overwhelming.

_Flashback_

_Austin pressed his lips against mine hard, and my heart race increased gradually. He pulled away real quick to look at me questioningly. His eyes were full of hunger and lust. When I nodded my head, giving him permission to proceed, he was quick to kiss me again. His lips moved with mine perfectly, and after a minute or so of kissing, his tongue darted out of his mouth and into mine when my lips were parted. He pulled me closer to him and our bodies were now pressed together, no space between us whatsoever. _

_He moved his lips down to my neck, and kissed it roughly. Almost as if his life depended on it. He kissed it, sucked it, bit it, licked it, and kept repeating that routine for the next few minutes. When he started placing kisses all along my jawline, I threw my head back and moaned softly. _

"_You like that?" He said huskily as he continued down toward my neck again. _

"_Yes…" I breathed out as I ran my fingers through his hair, "I love it."_

_I don't know what's gotten into me, and I know it's wrong, especially since I have a boyfriend, but I couldn't help myself. _

"_Good." He said before placing another kiss on my lips. _

_Before I was fully aware of what he was doing, he picked me up and walked us over to his bed. He laid me down slowly. I was about to stop what was going on because things were starting to go a little too far, but Austin's lips crashed against mine once again, and all thoughts of stopping left my mind. Austin straddled my hips, followed by him grabbing my arms and pinning them over my head. He stared down at me with lustful eyes, and right then I knew. I knew that I wanted this, and I knew that I wanted him. _

"_Don't stop." I said, struggling to get out of his grip. _

_Finally, he let me go. It was like my hands had their own mind because once he let go, my hands tugged at the hem of his shirt. I sat up and lifted his shirt up just enough to expose his toned body. I don't know how this suddenly happened, but my confidence was pretty high. I think it was the spur of the moment because my lips started attacking his abs. And normally, I wouldn't be so quick to do things like that, but again… I couldn't help myself._

_Austin's hands were playing with my hair while I kissed him everywhere on his stomach. I literally kissed every inch of exposed skin, even licking him here and there. Soon enough, Austin couldn't take it anymore. He quickly pulled my shirt up over my head, and I did the same to him. He laid me back down and started placing kisses all down my body. Sucking, biting, licking, you name it; he was doing it. When he hit a sensitive spot on my right side, I let out a breathy moan. _

"_Say my name." He said against my side while in the process of leaving me a hickey. _

"_Austin…" I moaned softly, running my fingers through his now messy hair. _

_All of a sudden, his fingers moved down to the button of my jeans, and that's when I knew we had to stop._

"_Wait, Austin." I said, sitting up. He looked up from what he was doing and raised an eyebrow, "We need to stop. We can't go any further. I have a boyfriend, and until that's over," I said all of this rather quickly because now was when I was actually registering the fact that we were about to have sex. "This… this can't happen until Ricky and I are over. I'm sorry, but it's wrong. And as much as I was enjoying it, because believe me, I was REALLY enjoying it, we just can't. Not now, and—."_

"_Ally, calm down, okay? I understand." Austin said, sitting up._

"_Really?" I asked, just to make sure. He was taking this exceptionally well, and I'm glad._

"_Yeah really," He said, laughing. He started getting under the covers and soon he was lying on his back, just looking at me, "Just… don't tell your boyfriend what happened. And… end it soon, okay? Because if you hadn't just stopped me right then, I wouldn't have stopped."_

_I nodded my head, not really knowing what to say. I was about to get up and head off into my own room, but Austin stopped me._

"_Can you stay with me, please?" He asked, running his thumb over the top of my hand._

_I was very hesitant because I was afraid what just happened would happen again if I actually slept in his bed, but when I saw those puppy dog eyes staring up at me, I couldn't help but give in._

"_Okay." I said, smiling down at him. _

_End of flashback_

"I need to tell Ricky." I said, looking at Austin who was now shaking his head no at me.

"Don't do that!" He said, frantically moving to sit next to me.

"Austin, I have to! I… we… we…. We almost had sex, Austin! If I hadn't stopped you, we would have went all the way. No, I need to tell him, and that's that."

"If you tell him, I'll be so mad at you." Austin said.

"Why?"

"Because, Ally! I don't want to be known as the guy that ruins relationships! I'm already known as that to a few other guys!"

I looked at him, completely baffled. Yeah, Austin has had his share of stealing girls from their boyfriends a couple of times, but that was so long ago.

I looked at him in complete disbelief and just shook my head, "I don't care. I have to tell him."

"Don't."

"You know, better yet…" I said angrily, getting up from his bed, "How about this. Last night was a total mistake and I regret it. I won't tell Ricky, because I want to actually stay with him. Let's just act like last night never even happened, okay?"

"Ally…" He said, sounding hurt.

What I just said was a complete lie. I didn't regret it, not one bit, and it wasn't a mistake. But I was just so angry and everything I said was coming out uncontrollably.

"I'll catch you later." I said frustrated. And with that, I walked out of Austin's room, slamming the door behind me.

He makes me so mad sometimes.

**Review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello Lovlies! As you can tell, I'm working rather quickly on this story! You guys got 2 chapters within a like a two day span! This is chapter 8, and I've already got over 200 reviews with just 7 chapters posted! Holy crap! You guys are so awesome! Like, seriously! I love you guys. I didn't know this story would do so well with readers, but I am so glad it is! **_

_**I want to make a quick shout out to the guest AmandaK786. Seriously, your review made me so happy! The fact that you took the time to actually write that whole long review full of kind words really means a lot! You're awesome, and I love you!**_

**Ally's POV**

It's been a month. An entire month since that night happened. An entire month since Austin's hands pulled me by my waist so we could be closer. An entire month since his lips were kissing me. An entire month since he held me in his arms and kissed my neck. An entire month since we frantically removed each other of clothing. An entire month since we almost had sex. We were so close, so damn close.

Since the morning after our little encounter, we've decided not to talk about it. We decided to act like nothing even happened, and that was it. I know I said I wasn't going to tell Ricky, but after a couple of days, my conscience was eating me alive and I just had to tell him. He was angry and hurt, which he should have been, he had every right to be. I apologized to him and told him it was a mistake and that it wouldn't happen again, and after a day of thinking time for him, he forgave me and said he was glad that I was being honest, because that took a lot of guts.

He still doesn't like the fact that I'm living with Austin, so most nights I spend the night with him at his place. He wants me to move in with him, but every time he asks, I tell him no. We've only been dating a little over a month, and moving in with him is just moving way too fast. Anyway, the nights I do spend at the apartment, Austin usually has some girl with him. We still acknowledge each other, but things are pretty awkward. They wouldn't be as awkward if Ricky hadn't flipped out on Austin, accusing him of coming onto me. I told Ricky that wasn't the case, and everything that happened between Austin and I was a mutual thing, but I guess he refuses to believe it, so he puts all the blame on Austin, which I don't like.

I sat at the bar with Trish and Emily. We've made it our routine to go out for drinks every Thursday night as of recently since we all don't have classes on Fridays. That's the thing I love most about college. You can try to arrange your classes to your own liking, and even though it doesn't always work out the way you want it to, I'm glad it worked out for me this semester.

I took a sip of my drink and sighed, "I'm thinking tonight is a night I need to get really drunk."

Emily reached across the table and grabbed my hand, "Honey, if you keep those Long Island Iced Tea's coming, you'll be drunk by the third one."

"She's right," Trish said, nodding her head in agreement, "What's bugging you anyways?"

"What do you think?" I asked as I leaned on the bar and swirled my straw in my drink.

"It's Austin and Ricky, isn't it?" Emily asked.

"Yep." I said simply, popping the 'p'.

Trish and Emily knew what happened between Austin and I. When I told them, they both got really excited. But when I told them about the morning after, they both got disappointed. They know things are kind of awkward with us, but they don't know how Ricky is acting. They also don't know that I've been getting jealous of the girls Austin brings home. I act like it doesn't matter because it shouldn't since I have Ricky, but it does. That's why I usually just go into my room when I see Austin with a girl in the house. Maybe it's time to tell them.

"I think I, um, might like Austin." I mumbled.

"What'd you say?" They both said, looking at me confused.

I sighed, "I said… I think I might like Austin."

"Well, duh!" Emily said, stating the obvious.

"We already knew that." Trish said, sounding uninterested. "Tell us what's really bugging you."

I chugged down the rest of my drink before telling the bartender I want another one and then looked at my best friend and my cousin, "Well…" I started, before taking a sip of the freshly made drink that was set down in front of me, "Lately when I'm with Ricky, everything he does just bugs the hell out of me. And when we're together, and getting intimate, all I do is think of Austin."

"Think of him… how?" Emily asked, confused.

"Just the way he handled me is different than how Ricky does. Ricky doesn't squeeze me like Austin did He doesn't kiss me the way Austin kissed me. Austin's more passionate and exciting. And well… never mind." I said all of this and then stopped because I didn't want to go into full detail.

"I hate when you do that!" Emily said, frustrated. "You've been doing that since we were kids!"

"I have not!" I protested, before taking yet another sip of my drink.

"I have to agree with Emily on this one, Ally," Trish said, and when I went to protest again, she put her hand up to shush me, "Finish what you were saying."

I looked at the two of them, and they were both looking at me sternly. I knew I wasn't getting out of this. Stupid me for opening my stupid mouth.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Fine… I never told you guys this, but when Austin was _kissing me down my body__—._"

"Ally, you don't have to whisper." Trish interrupted.

"Right… sorry," I said before clearing my throat. "Anyways, when he was kissing me down my body, he kind of hit a sensitive spot, and you know, I moaned. And you know what he did? He told me to 'say his name', and I found that so hot. Ricky doesn't do stuff like that. He's just so, I don't know, boring I guess."

"Oh my god! I knew Austin wanted you! Trish! Haven't I been saying this since we were like, what, 17?" Emily said excitedly, and Trish nodded her head.

"It's true, she has." Trish said.

"Never mind that. To top it all off, it seems like every time I come home, Austin has a different girl over. I know he's not having sex with them because they're always hanging out in the living room or kitchen… Wait! What if they're having sex in the kitchen and living room?! What if—."

"Calm down!" Emily said, looking around before pushing my drink toward me, "Just drink, honey. Don't think like this. Tonight's our girls night, and tonight is a night to get drunk and not worry about a thing."

"You're right," I said, taking the glass in my hand. "Time to drown out my worries for the night."

"That's my girl." Trish said, grinning widely.

We all tapped glasses together and officially began our night of drinking.

**3 hours later**

"Ally, are you… are you… sure y…you don't want to just sleep at my house tonight?" Emily slurred out as we walked up to the door of my apartment. We were completely shattered, and Trish had already walked back to her apartment.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, waving my hand for her to go, "Go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you! You… you remember that, okay!? You are a smart, beautiful girl, and…and… SCREW AUSTIN!" Emily yelled, pointing her finger at me as she stumbled down the stairs. Yep, she was very drunk.

**Austin's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen with this girl I met last week, Ella, when I heard Ally stumble into the house. I knew it was Ally because after I heard a bang and a couple things fall to the floor, it was followed by one of Ally's infamous "Ow's" she always said. When I say she always said this, I mean she seriously did on a daily basis; Ally hasn't always been the most coordinated.

Ally walked into the kitchen with her heels in her hand and just by the look she had, I could tell she wasn't sober; her hair was a mess, she was stumbling, and her eyes were kind of droopy, yet I still find her to be beautiful.

I looked over at Ella who was staring at Ally with her eye brow raised and then I looked back at Ally, who was trying to slyly take my sweatshirt that was draped over the back of the chair.

"Ally, what are you doing?" I asked, a little amused.

She looked up at Ella and I, acting as if she didn't realize we were there in the first place and "Huh… me? Oh, nothing!" She said, putting the sweatshirt back down.

"Do you want to wear that?" I asked, smiling at her. It was funny seeing Ally drunk. It wasn't often I got to see her like this.

"Austin..." Ella whispered angrily.

Oops. I forgot I said she could put that on when we went to sleep later. This was the first girl I was actually having over to spend the night. I figure I need some distraction to get my mind off of Ally. Things between us are kind of awkward at the moment. I know it won't last, but for now, I need to be distracted somehow.

"Do you…you mind?" She slurred out, looking at me dreamily.

I shook my head, "No, of course not."

"Thanks." She said, taking the sweatshirt off of the chair. "I'll be back out in a minute… I need to eat something, I hope I… I'm not interrupting anything." She said, and then winked at Ella and I.

"Well—." Ella started, but I didn't let her finish.

"No, you're not. This is your apartment, too. You don't need my permission." I said, smiling at Ally. "Go on and get changed."

She smiled at me and then proceeded into her bedroom. I watched her the whole time, and I'll admit it, I was checking her out. Unfortunately for me, Ella noticed.

"Really, Austin?" Ella said, glaring at me.

"What!?" I asked innocently. I pulled Ella by the waist so she could be closer to me, "Don't you worry. Tonight's our night. We'll watch movies and be all cute and stuff."

"Good." She said, smiling up at me.

I started to lean down to kiss her, but stopped when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to where the noise came from, and there was Ally. She was leaning up against the fridge in nothing but my sweatshirt, and god damn did she look good.

"I thought I wasn't interrupting anything." She said, smirking at me before opening the freezer and taking out a frozen pizza.

I let go of Ella and shoved my hands in my sweat pant pockets, "You're not."

"Mhm." Ally said, pulling the pizza out of the box and placing it on a paper plate. She looked up at me and then looked at Ella, "I'm Ally, by the way."

"I'm Ella." She said, giving Ally a fake smile.

I watched as Ally placed the pizza in the microwave and my eyes just kept looking lower and lower. My sweatshirt went down to her mid-thighs and then the rest of her was bare. Ally's legs are just so… sexy. I've always thought that, and I feel like if Ella weren't here right now, I'd be all over Ally.

I looked over at Ella, who was looking Ally up and down with this look on her face.

"Hey," I whispered, wrapping my arm around Ella's shoulder, "Go in the living room and put the movie in. I'll be in there in a minute." I said before kissing her temple.

"Okay." She whispered back, and then she was off into the living room.

I stared at Ally, biting my lip as my sweatshirt hiked up her thighs a little as she reached for the grated cheese in one of the cabinets.

"Not really a fan of her." Ally suddenly said.

My eyes quickly darted up to look Ally in the eyes and she was smirking. She definitely noticed me checking her out.

"No?" I asked, crossing my arms, "Why not?"

"Doesn't really seem too friendly, I mean, she had to fake a smile at me. I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid." She said, pulling the pizza out of the microwave a few seconds before it beeped.

"Oh, believe me," I said, smirking at Ally, "She's actually _very_ friendly."

"I'm sure she is," She said, sprinkling the cheese over her pizza. She turned around and walked up to me. Standing on her tiptoes, she put her mouth up to my ear, "If she wasn't here tonight, I'd be friendly to you, too."

She backed up to face me and she was biting her lip, "See you tomorrow then."

And with that, she left me standing there, completely speechless.

Maybe Ella shouldn't be here tonight.

_**Review please? ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guys! I am so angry right now, you have no idea! I was typing this story with 4 pages done and I hadn't saved it yet, and my word just decided to close on me. OF COURSE IT WOULD WHEN I DIDN'T SAVE IT! AND THIS NEVER HAPPENS, LIKE EVER! So, yes. I'm mad. God hates me, I think. **_

_**I'm just going to give you guys my twitter, so follow me if you want! I just rant about whatever is on my mind. So… follow me: Haylstormmm**_

_**& to answer Livinglifehappy12's question: I am actually studying broadcast journalism and journalism and media studies at the University of Massachusetts, Lowell. Mostly I write scripts. I write for short films along with a few other classmates, and it is seriously awesome. I turn to fan fiction to let my short stories come about. I also take English courses and what not. This is my first year of college, so my writing will definitely improve! And also, it's funny that you ask that because I've actually gotten PM'd that a few times. The character Emily is actually based off my actual cousin, Emily. She's sarcastic, hilarious, down right witty, and just a sweetheart in real life, so I just had to throw her in this story for some reason. If you followed me on twitter, you'd see what she looks like because she is in my display picture haha! **_

_**Guys! It's my birthday tomorrow! (November 28) I'm going to be 19. Damn, do I feel old! Haha!**_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy chapter 9 and review please! **_

**Austin's POV**

What Ally said to me has been running through my mind for the past hour. I haven't kicked Ella out because I feel bad, but I really want to. I just need to think of some excuse, you know?

We're watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, which is Ally's absolute favorite movie. Apparently it's Ella's favorite movie too. It was at the part where Ron and Hermione were fighting intensely at the Yule Ball when I decided to start my subtle hints that I wanted Ella to leave.

I stretched real quick, looking at Ella who was so into the movie. Suddenly, I did the first thing that came to mind… I grabbed my stomach and groaned.

Ella looked at me worriedly, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I suddenly just got a stomach ache." I said, fake cringing.

"Did you eat something bad today?" She asked, now rubbing her hand along my back.

I shook my head no, "I don't think so."

"Well, what'd you eat?" She asked.

Really? She's going to keep asking me questions?

"Well, this morning I had a bowl of cereal, and then for lunch I had a slice of pizza, and for dinner I had a meatball sub. Everything tasted fine to me," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"One of those must have gotten you sick." She says simply as she stood up and reached out her hand to me.

Hesitantly, I took her hand and she started leading me toward my bedroom, "What're you doing?"

"We're going to go to bed." She said.

"Uh, maybe you should go home," I said bluntly as she opened my bedroom door, "I wouldn't want to get you sick."

"Nonsense!" Ella said, smiling up at me. "I'm going to stay here and take care of you. Lie down."

I looked at her for a second and then sighed. I walked over to my bed and lied down flat on my back. Clearly she didn't understand my hinting.

"Ella, seriously," I said, looking at her. She was going through my closet, looking for something to put on, "You should just go, and I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how I'm feeling."

She stopped flipping through the clothes in my closet and just stood there, her back to me.

"Do you want me to leave, Austin? Are you even sick?" She asked, and I could tell that she was frustrated by the tone of her voice.

Now I feel bad.

"What? No! I don't want you to leave, I just… I don't want you to get sick. I care about you, and I don't want to risk having you get sick." I said, trying to make her believe me. "Look at it this way, we'll be able to hangout more if you leave because then you won't get sick. Am I right?"

She turned around to look at me, her arms crossed, "I guess that makes sense." She said, giving me a small smile.

I got up from my bed and walked up to her. I pulled her close to me and kissed her softly on the forehead. Ella is a very nice girl, and I don't want to hurt her. But, I'm just going to try to let her down easily soon. It's not like we're even dating anyways. We've only hung out three times.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" I said softly, backing up so I can look her in the face.

She nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah. Walk me to the door?"

"Of course." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

I walked Ella to the door as fast as possible. I kissed her goodnight and watched as she got into her car and drove off. When she was clear out of view, I shut the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"It's about time she left." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and there was Ally, leaning against the wall as she bit her lip.

"You really don't like her, huh?" I asked, walking up to her slowly.

"What gave you that idea? She asked sarcastically. She licked her lips and started walking closer to me.

"Oh, I don't know." I said, my voice low. "Just an intuition."

When we both finally reached each other, Ally was quick to tug on the waistband of my sweatpants to pull me closer to her. As sexy as I found this to be, she still reeked of alcohol, and she's definitely drunker than I was that night we did things. I knew what I was doing, but I don't think she's really aware.

She pulled my head down and started kissing my neck slowly. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her in so our bodies were pressing together. I let her kiss my neck for a couple of minutes, but when I got another strong whiff of alcohol, I had to do what was right, as much as I was enjoying everything.

"Ally…" I said, resting my forehead on her shoulder.

"Mm?" She mumbled as she sucked on the left side of my neck.

"Ally, you're drunk." I breathed out unevenly.

"I know." She said, moving her lips up to my jawline.

"As much as I'm…" I started, but ended up groaning when she nipped at a sensitive spot. I let out another uneven breath, "As much as I'm enjoying this… you're not going to remember tomorrow, so we need to stop."

As soon as I said stop, she did. She backed up slowly, looking me up and down. It was almost like she was examining me. I started to feel self-conscious and looked around awkwardly as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Don't do that." She said, leaning herself up against the wall again.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Because I find it so sexy when you do. I always… always have." She slurred out.

Yep, I was right. The truth does always come out when you're drunk.

"Do you?" I said, repeating my action, but this time slower.

"Stop it, right now!" She said, pushing me playfully on the chest.

I laughed and then shoved my hands in my pockets. I stared at Ally for a minute and her cheeks were a tint of scarlet. I got Ally Dawson to blush. I've done it before, and it's actually really hard to, but I did. And I feel accomplished.

Suddenly, I got this idea. The truth comes always comes out when your drunk, it's just a simple known fact. Why not play twenty-one questions with Ally? Yes, some may be considering that taking advantage of how drunk she is, but I consider it pure curiosity. At least I'm not taking advantage of her physically, right? Wait, Austin. No. This is a horrible idea. You shouldn't be taking advantage of her in the first place, but… there are things I'd like to know. What can it hurt?

"Hey!" I suddenly say, making Ally perk up a little. "You wanna play a game?"

"Sure... what'd you have in mind?" She asked, looking at me skeptically.

"Twenty-one questions?" I suggested, silently praying that she'd say yes.

"Okay." She said simply before tugging my arm. "Let's play in my room."

I nodded my head in agreement and followed her as she pulled me.

**Ally's POV**

I know what Austin's doing, oh boy do I know. He's going to ask me all these questions because I'm drunk and I'll be honest. And then tomorrow I'm going to act as if I don't remember any of it. To be honest, I'm not as drunk as I was a couple of hours ago, and I am aware of things I'm doing. I am glad Austin stopped me, though, because I don't want to cheat on Ricky… again. Which reminds me, I should break up with him soon, things are kind of rocky anyways.

When we got to my room, I gestured for Austin to go sit down on my bed, and he did so excitedly. After I shut the door, I took a seat next to Austin and smirked.

"Nice room you got here." He said, looking around my room awkwardly.

"You've seen it before." I said, looking at him confused.

"Right… yeah, I know." He said.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his knee.

He jumped and then cleared his throat, "Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Ready to play?"

I nodded my head, still looking at him confused, "Yeah, I'm ready. You ask first, though. You know, since you're the one that wants to play this."

"Let's make this game interesting." He said, adjusting himself on my bed so he was sitting criss-cross.

"Okay… How?" I asked, now curious.

"Well, all the questions have to be sexual, no kid stuff." He said.

I sighed, "You're such a guy."

"Well, I am one… so, yes I am." He said before letting out a small chuckle.

"Fine, whatever." I sighed, and then an idea hit me. "But you know… since I'm drunk, I think it's only fair that you get drunk too."

"Oh no, I'm good." He said simply.

"Why not?" I asked, giving him a pout.

"Aw, don't be grumpy." He said, reaching his hand out to pinch my nose.

"I hate when you do that." I huffed, leaning my back against the headboard.

He's done that to me ever since I can remember. The first time he did was when I was having a really sucky day. I was seventeen, there about at least, and it was the time of the month and I also failed a social studies test that day. Austin had asked me what was wrong, and I told him I don't want to talk about it. So he randomly just pinched my nose, thinking it'd make me feel better, and it didn't. I didn't like when he booped my nose; I don't know why he thought I'd like it if he pinched it. But anyways, ever since then he occasionally pinches my nose. It's usually at a time when I'm grumpy, but not always.

"I know you hate it," He said with an amused tone. "That's why I do it."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"So are we going to play?" He said, looking at me hopeful.

"Not until you get drunk, too." I said, crossing my arms and looking at him with my eyebrows raised.

"I don't wanna!" He whined, sounding like a little kid not getting his way.

"It's not fair that I'm drunk and you're not," I started as I moved in closer to him. I got on my hands and knees and put my mouth up against his ear and began to whisper, quite seductively I might add, "I want to know how you _really_ feel."

I backed up a little and looked at him. He turned to me slowly and gulped. I got him. I smirked and started making my way off of my bed.

"I'll go get the vodka then." I said.

And with that, I walked out of the room.

_**Review Please?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! So, This is chapter 10. And I hope you all LOVE it. I wasn't impressed with chapter 9. To be honest, I'm actually wicked pissed that I used the wrong form of your. I meant to do you're but did your, and that's literally one of my biggest pet peeves! Haha. **_

_**Twitterers! Okay! So every time I try to follow some of you back it says Forbidden, and I haven't a clue why! But, I'm just going to keep trying everyday until it lets me follow all of you. But, don't feel like you can't tweet me just because I'm not following you! I'm going to see if I can somehow get it fixed! Anyone know why it's doing that, please let me know. Those of you who haven't followed me yet, my twitter name is: Haylstormmm **_

_**Also, thank you all so much for the birthday wishes, and yes I am aware Laura's is the day after. (Happy Birthday to her, btw!) And then the funny thing, I have a friend named Laura and her birthday is on November 30**__**th**__**. Haha! **_

_**Random blabbering: I am currently singing Adele songs to my mother and plan on doing it while I write this whole thing. I've been working on a script all day for a short film that's going on at my school, so now I'm happy to be here on fanfiction. I love writing these stories just as much as you guys love reading them!**_

_**To answer Gorgeoussouls, I do know who r5 is, but to be honest, I haven't really listened to much of their music but I will! Eventually… sometime! Haha**_

_**Last thing. Quick shout outs to Randomsmileyperson, xxsmileyourebeautifulxx, queenc1, Isazu, MandyMayR5, and Awesomesauce32, SmileySteph, LovePeach16, RossLover2012, UrxGorgx, omggkelly, and APlusAzian… just because. **_

_**Wait, can I rant for a second real quick? So, a lot of my family lives in Southern California so I went to Los Angeles last week and what not. Can I just say TRAFFIC SUCKS THERE SO BAD!? I'm going back in January, and I am not looking forward to it specifically for that reason. One of my cousins works for Nickelodeon and she was telling me try driving in the early morning. Even my aunt. She works at a hospital and she lives in West Hills and it takes her like 2 hours to get to work if it's really bad traffic. If I end up moving there when I'm older, I'm already dreading traffic. **_

_**Sorry for that rant… Now, on to the story. **_

**Ally's POV**

I'm a little more drunk than I was earlier. I got the the bottle of vodka from the kitchen an hour ago and its already been consumed by Austin and myself. It wasn't a huge bottle, but it wasn't small either. It was just enough to get us both really drunk.

My head was spinning, and Austin and I were laughing for no apparent reason. My head was on his lap and he was playing with my hair. We sat there in complete silence after our little giggle fit we just had, but the thoughts of what I was going to ask him during out little game were practically screaming out at me in my head, giving me an even worse headache than I already have from the alcohol.

I bet Austin had some good questions up his sleeve, you know, since he's the one that wanted to play this game in the first place. Since he's a guy and far more experienced than I am in the "sexual field", I know his questions are going to be better than mine. A girl can try, though… right?

I looked up at Austin and he had his back and head against the headboard while his eyes drooped down a little. Even him being drunk and exhausted, I found this boy attractive. Is it even possible for Austin to look ugly, like, ever?

"Austin?" I said, reaching my hand up to rub his cheek. His eyes had shut, "Austin, wake up."

"Hm?" He said, his voice deep. "I'm awake, I'm awake. Let's play the game, yeah?"

He was now looking down at me, his hand still tangled in my hair. I was getting lost in how good it felt, having him play with my hair. Ricky never does stuff like this.

"Yeah." I said, now starting to sit up. "You ask first."

The time it took me to sit up seemed like forever. It seemed like time was going slower than normal, kind of like my life was in slow motion right then. When I finally sat up all the way, I scooted in front of Austin so we were facing each other.

"Okay." Austin said, straightening himself out. "Question one…"

He paused and looked at me. I nodded my head to let him know I was acknowledging him. Damn, maybe it was a bad idea to drink again.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" He asked, smirking at me. "Remember, you have to be completely honest!"

Of course he'd ask that. Of course.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." I said, looking away to avoid him seeing me blush.

He grabbed my chin gently and turned my head so I was looking at him, "Don't be embarrassed. I think you're sexy, too."

I felt my cheeks heat up even more, and now I was blushing twice as much as before. Wait Ally, you're drunk. Who cares! Be the confident girl you've grown to be recently. Come on, just do it! I debated with myself for a moment whether to pull the shy Ally card right now or to be the easy going and confident Ally right now… I guess I should go with the second option, huh?

"You think I'm sexy?" I suddenly asked, smirking at him.

"Hell yeah I do," He said, confidently while nodding his head. "I've always thought you were sexy. Especially when you fully… developed." He said, looking me up and down.

"Is Austin Moon checking me out?" I asked, asking surprised.

"I'm always checking you out. You just don't know it." Austin said before biting his lip.

I love drunk Austin. He's being _very_ honest. I just hope I remember this in the morning.

"Your turn to ask me a question." Austin said.

"Right." I said, clearing my throat, "Hm. My question for you…" I thought for a moment, putting my finger up to my chin and looking at Austin, who was laughing at my action. I rolled my eyes and then preceded, "What's your number one turn on?"

"You." He said, seriously.

"Me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… just some things you do, only you. If other girls did the stuff that you did, it wouldn't turn me on. It's just… you." He said.

"What things do I do that turn you on?" I asked, now curious, "Oh, and consider this my second question for you."

He edged in closer to me, and now our legs were touching because of his sudden seat change.

"Whenever you bite your lip…" He said huskily, running his index finger over my bottom lip. "And when you wear my clothes…" His voice stayed at the same tone, but it sounded rougher. "And when you kiss my neck, like you did earlier… I was about to crack."

"Were you?" I said quietly.

"Yeah… I didn't want to stop you, but I knew it wasn't right. Didn't… didn't want to take advantage of you." He muttered.

"I wouldn't have minded." I said, but not without mentally slapping myself in the face. Why did I even just say that? He looked at me confused, and I gave him an uncomfortable smile, "I mean… you wouldn't have been taking advantage of me, so… yeah…" I finished awkwardly. "Your turn to ask a question."

"Do you consider hair pulling sexy?" He asked, putting one of my curls between his thumb and his index finger.

I glanced down at his fingers and then back at him, "I don't mind it."

"I'll remember that." He said, before a smug smirk appeared upon his face.

"Yeah, we'll see." I said, laughing. "So, do you prefer rough sex or passionate sex?"

That question came out so naturally, and I didn't even feel embarrassed about it.

"Depends how the mood is," He said simply. "Rough if I'm angry or something along those lines, and passionate if I really love the girl. How about you?"

"Me?" I asked, shocked. He nodded his head while smiling at me, "I'd like to think passionate… but I've never really experienced either."

It was true. The first time I lost my virginity was with Dallas, and it just hurt so badly. Then we started doing it frequently, and after the first time it felt good. It was never romantic, though, because we were only teenagers. Then the only other person I've had sex with is Ricky and like I've said before, it doesn't feel right when we get intimate.

"You haven't?" He asked, and he seemed kind of sad for me, but he shouldn't.

"Yeah, but it's okay. One day I'll have an amazing guy who I make love to instead of just, you know, fuck." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Wait, you don't like having sex with Ricky?" He asked, a little to happily I might add.

I laughed at his tone and shook my head, "Not really. It's just so… awkward."

"Why's it awkward?" He asked, curiously.

Now, this is where I didn't know if I should tell him or not. The up side to this is that he's drunk, so he probably won't remember me even telling him this. But the downside, it's a possibility he'd remember. Should I tell him that I think of him when Ricky and I have sex? Or should I just stay shut about it? Hell, I have nothing to lose.

"Wellllllll…" I said in a high pitched voice, "This might scare you a little, but…" I started, now silently fighting with myself whether or not I should seriously tell him, but like I said, I have nothing to lose. "But, um, when Ricky and I have sex… sometimes, I… um… think of you."

**Austin's POV**

Surprised at what Ally just told me, all I could do was just stare at her. She was looking down in her lap, obviously embarrassed that she just told me that, but she shouldn't be embarrassed. Is it weird that I find that sexy?

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you…" Ally said, still looking down at her lap.

"Hey, no…" I said, tilting her head up. "No, I'm glad you told me."

"But, I'm so embarrassed now." She said.

Usually, I'd be all cocky about this situation, but I don't know why I wasn't being that way now.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked, and she nodded her head. I took a deep breath and looked at her, "Whenever I have a girl in my life romantically, I always compare her to you, and every time I do that, you always beat them. You're always better than them. It's been that way since we were teenagers, Ally. And I'm only telling you this, because I'm hoping you'll forget tomorrow. I'd never have the guts to tell you everything that's on my mind when I'm sober."

"Really?" Ally said, smiling at me. God, she's beautiful.

"Yeah." I said, and I swear I'm blushing.

"That's really sweet, Austin." She said, putting her hand on my knee.

I don't know what's coming over me, but I suddenly feel like I can tell Ally everything I can't when I'm sober, so that's what I'm going to do. The game of 21 questions has been forgotten because things have just gotten serious.

"There's more." I said. Ally was about to say something, but I didn't let her. "Ally, I like you. Plain and simple."

"But… but, what about those girls you always bring home?" She asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Those girls mean nothing to me. I bring them here for a distraction, a distraction from you being with Ricky. Do you know how hard it is for me to see you with him? When I see you with him, I just want to sock him in the face. Hard. When I see you and him kissing or hugging, my heart breaks. Before this, I've never really known what a heartache felt like, but now I do, and it hurts."

"Austin…" Ally said softly, but I shook my head.

"Let me finish. Do you know how it felt to see you and him in _our _Instrument Room? It felt shitty because that's one of our bonds, music. It's been that way since we were kids. Do you know how it felt seeing you and him kissing in _our _secret pathway? Do you know how it felt when we almost kissed that night and then you and Ricky ended up making love in the next room like an hour later? It felt horrible. So fucking horrible. Ally, I don't just like you. I think… I think I love you."

She stared at me blankly. I could tell she was shocked and trying to take in everything I just said. Finally, she grabbed my arm gently, and I felt a like my heart was skipping a beat.

"Come here." She whispered with pleading eyes. I moved in closer, and so did she. I could tell by her breathing that her breath got caught in her throat. Our foreheads were now touching and now our lips were dangerously close. Ally broke the gap between our lips and brushed her own against mine, "You know, sometimes I think I might be in love with you." She whispered, her hot breath hitting my lips. She moved her hands from my arms and up to rest on my shoulders, and then to the back of my neck where she tangled her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah?" I whispered, our lips still brushing together, while I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yeah." She said, almost inaudibly. She tugged on my hair gently and then took a breath, "Kiss me."

_**Oh my god. I love leaving you guys with cliffhangers ;) God, I'm such a jerk! I'm sorry! Hahahaha. Review please?!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone. So, how are you guys feeling about me updating like all the time? Are you guys liking that? I hope so! I might start spacing it out a little though because the holiday season is busy for me, but I take my laptop everywhere with me and phone because I am a writing student, so it's always relevant in my life to take it with me everywhere. Haha! So, actually… don't believe me when I say that I won't update nearly daily haha! **_

_**Have twitter? Follow me if you haven't done so! My twitter name is Haylstormmm . It's still saying forbidden whenever I try to follow back some people, but like I said before, I'm just going to keep trying until it stops doing that! Because I love you guys, so much. **_

_**So, I've decided… I'm going to answer questions that are asked of me from now on in the beginning of each chapter. So if you have a question that you want answered, ask away, beauties!**_

_**Tikkis: Stop what?**_

_**AusllyBoriJimelFinchel1: I don't get any spoilers because I've honestly never really asked for them to be honest! I'm not much of a nickelodeon watcher, and to be honest, I don't watch Disney either. Well, the only show I watch on Disney is Austin & Ally, but other than that, I'm more of an ABC Family watcher and all that jazz!**_

_**URx GORGEx: I do that because I simply want you guys to hate me. No, just kidding. Because I like to surprise you guys ;)**_

_**Bdawranglers: Or else what? ;)**_

_**Guest: Who says they're gonna have sex? **_

_**APlusAzian: I don't mean to hurt you! I just love leaving cliffhangers for you guys because I'm a jerk! Haha.**_

_**Auslly4ever: I'm not sure how I write such awesome chapters, as you say. But thanks so much for the compliment, love!**_

_**Emma(the guest that reviewed on chapter 7): I'm really confused. What do you mean by "I can't believe such a talented writer like you would waste the talent on such things." Care to explain please?**_

_**By the way… sexual content in this chapter. If you don't like this kind of stuff… DO NOT READ. **_

**Ally's POV**

Austin grabbed my head and kissed me hard. By the way he was kissing me, I could tell that he's been longing to do that just as much as I've been longing for him to. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and his hands traveled to rest on the small of my back. This kiss was a scorching one, not like the previous kisses we've shared. Our lips were moving fast, hungry to taste one another, and the room filled with sounds of our heavy breathing and smacking of lips.

Austin pulled away from me, trying to catch his breath, and he looked into my eyes. His eyes were filled with hunger and lust. I was breathing heavily also, and I knew I wanted more just by staring at him, and I could tell he wanted more, too.

I grabbed his head, pulling his ear up to my mouth, "I don't want you to stop." I let my lips linger against his ear for a few seconds and I heard him sigh shakily. I bit my lip and started breathing heavily against his ear before biting on his lobe gently. I moved my lips lower and began placing small kisses down his jawline. His breathing was still heavy, but now he was groaning, which was making me excited.

Austin's hands were moving all over my body, down my sides, up and down my back, and then finally choosing their destination on my hips. I moved my lips up and down his jawline a few more times until I finally brought my lips back to his. This time it was me kissing him hard, and doing something risky. I bit his bottom lip as we kissed, and in response, he pulled me on his lap, making me straddle him. His hands moved to my butt and he was squeezing, pulling me in closer so our bodies were pressed against each other. My hands tangled in his hair as we kept kissing fiercely. He moved us both back so his back was now leaning against the headboard. I could feel him getting hard, and again, this excited me. It excited me because I could have such an effect on Austin, and because it was turning me on. I moaned softly when Austin decided to move his lips down to my neck. I tilted my head back so he could get better access, and oh my god, he did not let me down. He moved the shoulder of his sweatshirt that I was wearing down my arm a little and began trailing kisses down my neck to my collarbone.

"Ally," He breathed out, his voice was hoarse, "I want you. Now." He moved his hands up to my head and tangled his fingers in my hair as he began kissing my neck again, sucking at it now.

"Austin…" I moaned softly, tugging at his hair a little. I wasn't even able to finish what I wanted to say because all of the thoughts that I had running through my head were soon forgotten.

Suddenly, Austin turned the position around and lied me down on the bed. He rolled on top of me, but held himself up with his elbows so he wasn't putting all of his weight on me. Soon enough, he pressed his body against mine and captured me in another kiss. He sucked my lower lip while he hiked his hands up under my shirt. He was grinding against me what seems to be like unconsciously, making me whimper at the sensation it was giving me.

"Tell me you want me." He breathed out, as his hands pulled the shirt up my stomach. He moved lower and started placing kisses all over my stomach. "Say it, Ally." He said huskily, while sucking on one of my sensitive spots on my side.

I let out a shaky breath, "I want you. I want you so bad." I bit my lip after saying this, trying my hardest to stifle a moan as he trailed his kisses higher up my stomach. I could tell he was starting to get annoyed with my shirt getting in the way, and just when I was about to take it off for him, he pulled me by the hand, making me sit up, and took my shirt off frantically, along with his own.

Austin brought us back down and he found my lips once more. The kiss was rough, and he sucked on my lower lip again. Soon enough, his hands began traveling up my body and over my breasts. I was only in my undergarments, and I found it unfair that he was still wearing his sweatpants, so I began to tug his waistband down. I let out a moan when he squeezed my breasts and began circling his hard member against me. I could barely take it.

I pushed Austin off of me and then quickly got on top of him. I straddled his hips and looked down at him. Unconsciously, my hands began roaming down the front of his body, scratching him over his abs. Doing this to Austin made him let out a low groan, and his hands were caressing my thighs. I began kissing him on his chest and then made my way down to his abs, and then I proceeded lower. I kissed him along his lower stomach, just above his boxers waistband, and as I went lower, I pulled his sweatpants down to his ankles, and he ended up kicking them off.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked, looking down at him while biting my lip.

"Yeah, in my room." He said, breathing heavily.

"That's too far." I said. I looked at my nightstand and remembered I always had a couple in my top drawer. Still sitting on Austin's hips, I reached over to my nightstand and opened the drawer. I pulled out a condom and waved it in front of his face. "Put it on." I demanded, and he was shocked by my tone. Hell, even I was shocked with myself.

**Austin's POV**

I was so turned on. Ally is much more experienced then I ever thought her to be, and I loved it. I loved that she was so demanding and I loved that she knew she was doing.

Finally, I nodded my head and took the condom from her. As I started to tear open the packet, she pulled my boxers off along with her underwear. I put the condom on quickly because I honestly couldn't wait any longer. When I looked up at Ally, she was taking her bra off and tossing it to the floor.

"Do you want me to ride you?" She said, seductiveness clear in her tone.

I looked at her wide-eyed and nodded my head yes; amazed at the fact Ally just said that.

Ally slowly sat on my member, and it eased in her inch by inch. She saw there for a moment and sighed. I was already feeling good just by that action. Everything started out slow. She began moving back and forth, and her hands were pressed down against my chest, helping her keep her motion. I moved my hands up to her sides as she began moving quicker. I closed my eyes tightly because the feeling I was getting was nothing like I've felt before. I've had sex quite a few times, but this was different. This was with Ally.

"Look at me." She breathed out as her pace began to speed up. "I want you to watch me."

I did as I was told, and looked at Ally. She began moving even faster, and I was trying my hardest not to close my eyes. Instead, I was biting down on my lip so hard to the point blood could have easily been coming out any second. Ally was breathing heavily, moaning as she rode me. She through her head back and licked her lips, and my god, it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. It was so sexy, that even I groaned.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't let her do all the work. I sat up and wrapped my arms around Ally's body and began bucking my hips up, matching her movements. This was better, because I was getting in deeper than before. Ally wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and her mouth was right next to my ear. On the next thrust, I started to move faster, and the sound of Ally moaning my name into my ear sent a bolt of electricity down my body.

"Oh god." She said, squeezing me tighter. "Faster." She panted out, starting to finally catch up to my pace.

I moved swiftly in and out of her, my chin resting on her shoulder blade. When I made my next movement, it made Ally moan louder than I've ever made any girl moan, and I felt triumphant. I moved my face to hers and captured her in a searing kiss as we continued. We moved faster, deeper, harder, and then slower. Soon enough, her body began to shake, and she was riding each wave of sensation, sending me over the edge.

Both of our bodies were shaking, and finally we finished off our climax. Ally got off of my lap slowly and lied down, breathing heavily. I lied down next to her, trying to catch my breath, too.

"That was… that was…" Ally said, still out of breath. "That was amazing."

"Best… best sex I've ever had, hands down." I set, letting out a heavy sigh of triumph.

"If that's what I'm missing, then I'm breaking up with Ricky as soon as I see him tomorrow." Ally said, and this made me grin.

"Am I better than him?" I asked, looking at her cockily.

"You have no idea." She said, smirking at me.

Ally moved in to kiss me, and I moved in, too. Right when we were about to kiss, there was a knock on Ally's bedroom door.

"Ally? Can I come in? I'm sorry I'm late. I know you sent me that text hours ago, but I was sleeping." A voice said from outside the door. I recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Ricky.

Ally and I looked at each other panicked, and she shook her head.

"I must have texted him earlier when you were with that girl." Ally whispered, sitting up quickly.

A knock came on the door again, and a jiggle of the doorknob scared the hell out of me. I don't know why Ally locked her door, but oh my god, am I glad that she did. Ricky kept knocking, and we were both frantically looking for our clothes and throwing them on quickly. I looked at Ally and her hair was pure sex hair, and just by running my hand through my hair, I could tell mine was, too.

Oh god, we're in trouble.

_**Review pretty please?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, finals are coming up so I haven't really had time and I have a script to finish for class, so I apologize! December is a wicked hectic month for me. Don't expect updates daily anymore, but don't worry, I'll update at least once a week, probably more. When I'm on winter break from college, I'll have some time!**_

_**If you haven't already, follow me on twitter : Haylstormmm**_

_**Shout out to Ausllylover2018. ;) I see you!**_

_**Answers:**_

_**I'mtherealthing and Isazu: Ricky got in because when Ally waltzed in the door, she never locked it. And when Austin showed Ella out, he never locked it either. So, the door was unlocked! Hahaha.**_

_**Kailey: Ally will never be pregnant in any of my stories.**_

_**Emma: Well. I'm sorry I'm wasting time with gross inappropriate things, but I'm 19… so it's not really inappropriate to me. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**_

_**Symmetricalravenxx8: Haha, thank you! I don't take that in a wrong way at all. You know, I'm 19, so I've had my share of high school flings and what not!**_

_**APlusAzian: Well, like I've said before, I'm in journalism, so I'm constantly on my lap top writing scripts, and papers and all that! Often, I'll be writing a script while I'm actually updating this story! I alternate all the time. And, I'm not sure how many chapters this will be! No more than 15 I think, but I'm not sure! The thing is, I have another great plot idea for an Auslly multi chapter again… so I don't know! I'm just doing a spur of the moment kind of thing right now, so the story can most definitely be more than 15 chapters, but I don't know yet.**_

_**Tikkis: I don't want to stop writing, but you can stop reading.**_

_**Country Gal Forever: No sequel or epilogue, sorry! :/**_

**Ally's POV**

I took a deep breath before I walked up to my bedroom door slowly. I didn't want Austin to hide, so he was sitting on my bed. Ricky had the right to know, I can't just keep doing this and then apologize and say it won't happen again when we both know that it will.

I reached my hand down to the doorknob and quietly unlocked the door before opening it crack, just enough to see Ricky and for him to see me.

"Hey babe, were you sleeping?" Ricky said, smiling at me.

"No..." I said, looking at him warily.

"O… okay. Well, can I come in?" He asked, sounding almost scared.

I took another deep breath and opened the door all the way. Immediately, Ricky's eyes looked behind me to stare at Austin sitting on my bed.

"Why's _he_ in here?" Ricky asked, venom in his voice.

"I... um... have to tell you something." I said, and even though I couldn't see my own face, I knew it was showing guilt.

Ricky looked back at me, and immediately his face turned into a frown, "Ally... You... you didn't."

I looked at my feet, feeling even more guilty because of how upset he was, "Ricky, I'm sorry."

"We can get through this. We did last time. Ally, I love you, and I want to be with you." He said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I shook my head and looked him in the eyes, tears were welling up in both of our eyes, "It's different this time... I'm sorry."

"What do you mean it's different?" He asked, taking my hand. "We can get through anything."

I looked down at our hands and then took mine out of his. He frowned more than he already was.

"Austin and I made love," I stated, looking down at the floor once more. "We made love and I loved it."

Ricky looked at me in disbelief, and as much as I felt guilty about the whole situation, I'm glad it happened. It made me realize how strong of a connection Austin and I actually have, and now that this happened, there's no more hiding it.

"You... what?" Ricky asked, his voice sounding harsh.

I was about to say something, but Austin stepped in.

"We made love. I love Ally, and she loves me." Austin said, snaking his arm around my waist.

I gave him a look, a look that told him _not now_, and he nodded his head and let go of me.

Ricky stood there in silence, probably not knowing how to take this news. I don't blame him. I feel terrible, but I couldn't help myself. You can't help how you feel when you're in love, it just takes over you. The feeling, I mean.

"This is your fault." Ricky blurted, staring at Austin viciously.

"Ricky," I started, but was stopped when he walked right past me to get in Austin's face.

"If it wasn't for you, Ally wouldn't have cheated on me!" He yelled, red growing on his face.

"Are you serious?" Austin spat back, taking a step closer to Ricky. "I've known Ally a hell of a lot longer and I've loved her a hell of a lot longer, too. You just met her a little over a month ago, how can you even say you love her? What I feel for Ally is real."

"That's bullshit. You both are drunk and have no idea what the fuck you both are doing." Ricky shouted, and this really pissed me off.

"That's not true." I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, Ally. Sure. You both reek of alcohol." Ricky said, shaking his head at me. "How could you do this to me? If you have feelings for him, why didn't you just break up with me, instead of cheat on me twice?"

"I was confused," I confess, looking from him, to Austin, and then back to him. "I didn't know I liked Austin. It's… It's complicated, Ricky. I can't explain it. You're a great guy, but I just… I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm… I'm sorry!" I said, tears rolling down my face.

**Austin's POV**

After Ally just made her confession, she darted out of the room in tears. I ran to go after her because I hated seeing my girl sad. But when I tried to go after her, Ricky grabbed my arm and jerked me back. Before I knew what was even going on, Ricky threw a left hook right at my eye.

"That's for making her cry," He said angrily. Before I could register what just happened once more, he pushed me to the ground. "And that's for stealing my girlfriend, asshole."

I looked up at him with vicious eyes. My blood was boiling, and I couldn't be tamed. I got straight to my feet, and as Ricky was walking out of the room to go see Ally I assume, I turned him around and socked him right in the nose.

Ricky fell to the ground holding his nose, blood dripping over his hands.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" He yelled.

"My problem!?" I yelled back, looking at him in disbelief. "You're the one that took a hit at me first." I got up in his face, grabbing the front of his shirt. "You listen to me, and you better listen to me good. You leave this apartment right now, and stay the hell away from Ally. She doesn't want you anymore. If she did, we wouldn't have made love in the first place, and we both wouldn't have loved it. I love Ally, and I can treat her a hell of a lot better than you ever could."

Ricky was about to say something, but I gripped his shirt even tighter.

"And I know you told Ally that you didn't like us living together. That's why she's been avoiding me for the past month, all because of you. I'm going to give you a reality check, though. Ally and I have history, buddy. Amazing history together, and the chemistry we have now is unreal. It's been there since we were teenagers, and everyone can see it. I'm surprised you couldn't see it. It really does surprise me."

I looked at him for a minute, and he stayed silent. Therefore, I proceeded on my little rant.

"I've always had feelings for Ally, and she's always had feelings for me. I bet you didn't know that we almost kissed that night you came over and you two had sex. I bet Ally never told you that. Well, we did. Our lips almost touched, and you had to ruin it. I bet you didn't know she didn't even want to answer that door. But, I told her to."

"You're lying." He said, not believing a word I said.

I shook my head, "Oh, but I'm not."

Again, Ricky stayed silent.

"I think it's best you go. It's over, man."

And with that, I got up and walked right to the bedroom door. I gestured for Ricky to leave, and he did. I watched as he walked out the door to the apartment, not saying a word to Ally, and then I walked out of the bedroom.

When I walked into the kitchen, Ally was leaning against the counter, tears still streaming down her face.

"What's the matter, hm?" I said softly, as I walked up to her and rubbed the tears away from her cheeks.

She looked at the floor and let out a small sob, "I'm a horrible person, Austin. Absolutely horrible."

I shook my head no at her and tilted her chin up.

"You're not a bad person, Ally. The heart wants what the heart wants, right?" I said, looking in her tear-filled eyes.

"That's not the point, Austin. I… I cheated. _Twice._ Even though I told Ricky that it wouldn't happen again. I hurt him. You know I hate hurting people, and I hurt him."

"Well, you were hurting me whenever you brought him around. You liked hurting me?" I asked, looking at her with sad eyes.

"I didn't know I was hurting you, though." She said.

"Really? I thought us almost kissing that night when Ricky came over would have told you that I had feelings for you. I wasn't just doing that for kicks and giggles, Ally." I huffed. She frowned and tears started to well up in her eyes again, and I mentally face palmed. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out harsh."

"No," She said, putting her hand up to me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner that you liked me. And I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner that I feel the same way about you. If I had, we probably would have been together a long time ago."

That's all she had to say to me. All she had to say to make me do what I did.

I grabbed her head and kissed her hard on the lips. She immediately threw her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. I gripped her waist and pushed her back against the counter as I deepened the kiss. Her fingers played with my hair as our hungry lips kissed one another's. When she opened her mouth, I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in. We stayed like that for a few minutes, our tongues battling for dominance. I soon picked her up and sat her down on the counter, running my hands up her thighs slowly.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and she pulled me even closer using them. I ran my hands further up her thighs, and I felt the fabric of her underwear. When I started to tug them down, Ally stopped me and broke the kiss.

"Slow down, tiger." She said, breathing heavily.

I looked at her and couldn't help but laugh at how red and swollen I made her lips.

"What's so funny?" She pouted, pushing me in the chest a little.

"Nothing." I said, still laughing.

"Tell me."

"It's just… you're so cute, I don't know. I just, I love you." I said, smiling at her as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good. Because I love you too."

_**Sorry the chapter sucked. But… review pretty please? I love you guys!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Holy shit… is this an update… on Roommates… two months later!? Why, yes… yes it is. I can't tell you how terrible I feel for leaving it off like that, so I figured I'd update this and finish it. Just so you know, if I finish this, it means I'm working on three stories at once, so please be patient for updates, okay!? I love you all so damn much, for real. And I want to thank my friend Manny for literally forcing me to get back to this story. He literally begged and pleaded with me for weeks. I caved. **_

**Ally's POV**

A couple of months ago, Austin and I sort of got caught by an ex boyfriend of mine, Ricky, doing something we shouldn't have been doing. He didn't necessarily catch us, no, but he just so happened to come over to our apartment after our little deed that we did was done, and I confessed. That night, Austin and I also confessed something; we confessed that we loved each other. That was the past, though. Now, we're in the present.

A lot has happened in the past couple months, and when I say a lot, I mean so much to the point I've gotten so stressed. First of all, Austin and I tried to date, but it wasn't really working out so well, so now we're just friends again, and believe it or not I haven't had any urges to get with him like that, and I think he feels the same way. I think everything that happened between us was just kind of the heat of the moment sort of thing. We tried to make it work, but neither of us were really having it. We're still young after all, so you never know what could happen.

Austin and I still live together and nothing's awkward. Two friends, just living together… alone… in an apartment… Yup, totally not awkward at all.

Yup.

"Hey Ally." Austin said, walking into the kitchen as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

I turned back to look at him, "Hey."

"Watcha doin'?" He asked, hopping up on the counter next to my bowl.

I looked up at him before walking over to the fridge to grab the milk, "Making cereal."

_Not awkward at all. _I keep telling myself.

"Well, I know that. I mean, what are you doing today?" He asked, picking one of the rice checks out of my bowl and throwing it in his mouth.

"Um, nothing I don't think." I said, thinking to myself. "Emily, Trish and I are going out tonight for dinner. That's about it."

"Well…" He said, playing with his fingers in his lap. "Do you want to come to the gym with me?"

I thought for a moment. Me and him going to the gym together? Him all sweaty? And shirtless? I don't know if it's such a good idea.

"When are you going?" I asked.

"Whenever you want to go." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"After I eat?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." He said as he hopped off the counter, "I'll go get ready."

"Okay." I said before digging into my cereal.

About an hour after our conversation, Austin and I were headed to the gym down the street. He was wearing blue basketball shorts and a black tank top, and might I say he looked really _really_ delicious. I know what Austin and I had was just a little fling, but I can still think he's attractive, right? I mean, what's so wrong with that?

When we got to the gym, it was fairly empty. A few people were lifting weights, some were running on the treadmills, and others were doing other exercises around the gym.

"Do you want to work out together, or do your own thing?" Austin asked.

"Doesn't matter to me." I shrugged.

"I say we work out together."

"Alright then." I said, rocking back and forth on my feet.

_Awkward Silence._

"Alright then, let's go on the treadmills." He suggested, pointing to the machines.

I nodded my head and followed him.

**Austin's POV**

Things have been really awkward between Ally and I since we ended our little fling. I meant what I said that night. I meant it when I told her that I loved her, but I guess she didn't. She's the one that wanted to end things. I only said I wanted to end things too so I wouldn't look like an idiot. I don't understand why we ended things in the first place; I mean, things seemed to be going well. I've tried to think of ways to get Ally back, but I just don't know. I don't know what I can do to make her feel for me the way I feel for her, but I'm going to make it happen. You can bet your ass on it.

As Ally placed her bag next to her machine, I couldn't help but stare, and staring lead to biting my lip, which lead to Ally smirking at me.

"You like what you see?" She asked, stepping onto the machine.

"Are you really going to ask me a question as silly as that?" I asked, as if stating the obvious. She knows that I find her attractive.

She giggled, "Sorry."

She pressed a couple of buttons on her treadmill and soon began running. I watched her for a moment, and couldn't help but notice how curvaceous her gym clothes made her look.

Cool it, Austin. Keep your cool.

I shook my head and stepped on the treadmill next to hers and began running.

After about a half hour of the pair of us running on our treadmills, we brought them to a stop. I was sweating my ass off and completely out of breath, while Ally was just breathing heavily with hardly any sweat on her.

"What next?" She asked.

I leaned against the machine, still trying to catch my breath, "I don't know. Anything you want to do."

She was about to talk, but I couldn't take it. I don't know why I was feeling so hot; maybe it was because I hadn't been to the gym in a while so it was taking a toll on me, but I just had to do it. I pulled my shirt up over my head and wiped the sweat on my face with it before reaching down to my bag and grabbing a bottle of water.

When I stood back up, I noticed Ally's eyes… roaming down my body. Ha! I smirked at her until her eyes came back up to look at mine.

"Uh, weights?" She suggested, but not without her voice sounding pretty hoarse.

So, I still have that affect on her do I? I don't know why, but this made me feel accomplished for some reason. Maybe it was because Ally's the one that wanted to end our little relationship, and now she's drooling over me. Ha! Maybe I should walk around the house like this all the times she's at home. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

Wait, Austin. Don't do this. Ally ended it for a reason. She thought we were better off as friends, so I guess it has to stay that way. Don't play games with her, just move on. She probably has, right?

"Yeah… that sounds great." I finally said, throwing my tank top over my shoulder.

We spent about an hour and a half at the gym. Everything was going smoothly until the unthinkable happened; when we were walking out of the gym, Ricky was walking in.

"Ah, look at the two love birds." He snarled, looking from me and then to Ally, "You two were made for each other, really."

I clenched my fists together, "Leave us alone, Ricky."

He ignored me, "The slut with the man whore."

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him toward me. We were standing nose-to-nose, "You listen here. Don't you _EVER_ call Ally a slut again. Do you understand me?" He struggled to get out of my grip, but I only gripped him tighter, "I said do you understand me?"

"Alright, yeah. I understand." Ricky said bitterly.

I let go of his shirt and pushed him away.

"Let's go, Ally." I said, grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her out of the entrance with me.

"Austin, you didn't have to do that. You should have just defended yourself." Ally said.

"No. He can say anything he wants about me, but he's not allowed to talk about you like that. You are not a slut. Maybe if he wasn't such a shitty boyfriend, you wouldn't have done what you done." I said, and then I face palmed, "I mean…"

"I know what you mean, don't worry." She answered before I could explain myself.

We walked to the house in complete silence. I was still fuming over our little encounter with Ricky. It wasn't the fact that he called me a man whore, which isn't true by the way, but it was the fact that he could call Ally such a name. It made me cringe so badly. Ally wasn't a slut. If anything, I was the one who persuaded the whole thing between Ally and I. I'm the one that started it. If I hadn't done that thing in the kitchen that time, who knows if anything would have happened between Ally and I. I'm not going to lie and say I wish what happened with me and Ally didn't happen, but I do regret it. I ruined her relationship with Ricky, and right now her and I are in a kind of awkward state.

As we got closer to the apartment, Ally finally spoke.

"Austin?" She said softly, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thank you. Thank you for defending me like that." She said, looking me in the eyes.

The look she was giving me was genuine, and there was absolutely no awkwardness.

"You know I'd do anything for you." I said, smiling down at her.

"Even after everything that happened between us?" She asked, looking at the ground.

I took my finger under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at me, "You're still my best friend, are you not?"

"Yeah." She said quietly, giving me a small smile. "Look, I know things have been awkward, and I'm sorry—."

"Sh." I said, putting my finger up to her lips. "Let's just forget about all this awkwardness and go back to the way we used to be."

"And how's that?" She asked.

"Well…" I said, wrapping my arms around her, "I really miss when we used to hug all the time…"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my back, "You do?"

"Oh yeah." I said, nodding my head to assure her, "And I miss just spending time with my best friend; watching movies, going out to dinner, doing best friend stuff."

"Me too." She admitted, wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"So, can we just go back to the way things used to be, please?" I asked, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

She bit her lip and pretended to think, "Mmm, I think that could be arranged. I mean, if you really want to."

"Oh, I do!" I said, nodding my head quickly.

"Then it's settled." She said simply before letting go.

She started walking toward the apartment, but not without dragging me by the arm. Yup, back to normal, that's for sure. I could tell already by the way she was grabbing me. She used to always be touchy feely with me before our little fling happened.

That's the thing I loved about Ally and I. We always had such a great relationship that even in our most awkward times, we could pull out of the awkwardness and go back to the way things used to be. I just think it's funny how Ricky was actually the one that brought us back together and made us make a decision like this. I hate to say it, but I guess Ricky is fairly decent for something.

_**Until next time. Review? **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry. My main stories I'm really working on are 24 Kendrick Road and Secrets in the Backyard, but I'm not going to just abandon this story and not finish it, you know? Just know, I'm probably going to update this story once a month, maybe twice. I hope that's okay with you guys! I might get back to writing this one more frequently, though! So who really knows! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much!**_

**Ally's POV**

Today is the day. Today is my favorite day of the year aside from Christmas. Today is the day Austin and I start spring-cleaning in our apartment! Why this is my favorite day? Well, that's simple! It's been a while but maybe you remember me practically having an anxiety attack when Austin left the apartment a mess. He and I are going to clean this place spic and span, no questions asked about it.

The only problem here is that Austin likes to sleep late and he isn't very fond of having to clean either. If I'm going to get Austin to help me, I'm going to have to make this at least a little fun.

I hopped out of bed and walked out of my bedroom, still in my pajamas. I'm kind of glad I can wear short shorts and a t-shirt around the house again because Austin and I are fine now. When we were awkward around each other, I kept myself as clothed as possible. I'm grateful that there's no more awkwardness between us; wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt around the house all the time was beginning to get a bit absurd, especially living in Florida and the weather this state faces.

Walking down the hallway, I sighed as my foot brushed against a pair of Austin's jeans that were in the middle of the hallway in front of his door. Can he not be such a slob for one day? Is it really that hard?

I knocked on the door, "Austin? Are you awake?"

No answer.

I opened his door slowly, peeking my head in to look at him. He was tangled up in his blanket, lying on his stomach and snoring a little. He was completely knocked out.

I stepped into his room and walked over to his sleeping body. From what I could tell, Austin only wore his boxers to bed last night. Typical. I looked down at him, his back facing me and bit my lip. I really can't get over how muscular he is compared to how he was when we were younger. I have to admit, every time Austin is shirtless, I stare. He's just so nice to look at. I don't like him in nothing but a best friend way now, we've tried that, but I can still find him attractive, right? I'm not sure why I keep asking myself this question when I know it's okay to find a friend attractive, it's just that… this is Austin we're talking about. We have a lot of history together.

"Austin!" I said, putting my hand on his back and shaking him a bit.

He didn't budge.

I shook him again, "Austin, wake up."

I backed away as Austin began rolling over so he was now facing me. His eyes were still closed and they stayed that way for a moment until he opened them slowly. He looked up at me and groaned before shutting his eyes again and pulling the blanket over his head.

I giggled and took a seat on his bed, pulling the blanket off of his face, "Come on. You know what today is."

He sighed and groaned once again, still keeping his eyes closed, "I know, which is exactly why I whined in the first place."

He went to grab the blanket to throw over his head again, but I stopped him. I got up and pulled the blanket fully off of him and threw it to the floor, fully exposing him. He jumped and got into an Indian style sitting position, covering his torso with his hands.

I bit my lip, trying to stifle the smile from forming on my lips, "You don't need to cover yourself. I've seen it all before."

He looked at me surprised while slowly taking his hands away from his body and placing them on the bed.

"I've noticed you haven't been… um… covering yourself lately." He said awkwardly.

I looked down at my pajamas and then back up at Austin, "It's just shorts and a t-shirt."

"I…I know!" He said, rubbing at the back of his neck roughly. Oh God, he's nervous. I can tell. He always does that when he's nervous.

"Just… never mind. You look great, that's all. Not that you don't always look great, though." He said, getting up from his bed and walking over toward his dresser.

Standing there with my arms folded, I watched as Austin rummaged through his drawers. He pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and quickly pulled them on. When he turned around to face me, he looked at me nervously.

"Why are you crossing your arms? What did I do?" He asked, a little unsure.

I laughed and put my arms to my sides, "You didn't do anything. Why are you acting all nervous around me? "

"Me? Nervous? Never!" He said rather quickly and there was a squeak to his voice that told me he was lying.

I raised my eyebrows and then shrugged, "If you say so."

I started walking out of the room and I waved Austin to follow me to the kitchen. When we reached the kitchen, I leant up against the counter, turning to face Austin who was staring at me from the counter opposite me.

"So!" I said, clapping my hands together, "This is the game plan for the day. I'll make us some breakfast, then I'll put some music on and we can start cleaning, then lunch, then more cleaning, then dinner, and then whatever we please. Sound good?"

He groaned a little, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I guess so. But… you're making breakfast, lunch AND dinner."

I smiled at him before walking over to the fridge and pulling the eggs out, "That's what I planned."

"Well, if you planned it, then you would know I'd want pancakes." He said, smirking and taking the eggs from my hands.

"Well…" I said, taking the egg carton back from him and placing it on the counter, "If you really love pancakes as much as you say you do, you'd know they require eggs."

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to act cool, "Psh. I knew that. You think I didn't know that?"

"I don't know." I said simply, opening up the carton of eggs and then walking over to the cabinet to pull a bowl out to put the ingredients in. I pulled out all the ingredients I needed to prepare the pancakes and placed them all down on the counter. I looked over at Austin and smiled, "You want to help me?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"Okay. I'll throw in the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar. You can crack the eggs and throw in the milk and oil." I said before throwing in some flour.

He looked hesitant, "Are you sure you don't want to do the eggs?"

I threw in the baking powder and then looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah. I'm sure. What? You can't crack an egg?"

"I can!" he said, looking offended. "It's just that sometimes I mess up and then I get the shells in the yolk and then it's just such a hassle trying to get the shells out."

I have no idea why, but I found him adorable right then. He's like a helpless puppy sometimes and it just gets to me.

"Well, if you get any shells in there, I'll take them out. Okay?" I said, rubbing my hand on his shoulder.

He smiled a little, "Okay."

Why is he so cute?

**Austin's POV**

Why does she have to be so damn cute? It's hard for me not to have feelings for her when I'm attracted to not only her, but also her personality. I just don't understand how her feelings just vanished so fast. I still don't know what I can do to make her fall for me again. I have to do something but what?

After we mixed all of the pancake ingredients together, Ally cooked a stack of pancake for the both of us and buttered toast, too! She ate two pancakes, while I ate four. She ate one piece of toast, while I ate two. After we ate, Ally took our dishes and washed them. Then it was off to cleaning the apartment.

The first four hours of cleaning, I cleaned the front room of our apartment and the instrument room we have. The bench in the front room was piled with old magazines and mail that all belonged to me. Normally, Ally would have cleaned that up for me on any given day, but lately she has been waiting to see if I'll clean up my own mess. She should know me by now. In the instrument, I reorganized the instruments neatly and vacuumed the rug as well as dusting the shelves and such. Ally cleaned the kitchen and the dining room.

Then came lunch. Ally made us tuna fish sandwiches and frozen french fries. After lunch it was back to cleaning. I cleaned the bathroom while Ally cleaned the living room and then we both cleaned our rooms. It came the end of the day and we were finally finished. We ordered a pizza for dinner and now we're relaxing in the living room, waiting for it to be delivered.

"I'm actually surprised you cooperated today." Ally said, looking from the TV screen to me.

I looked at her and laughed, "What!? Why?"

"Because you hate to clean. You've always hated cleaning." She said, stating the obvious.

"Well, I'm a guy." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I winced a little when I shrugged and started rubbing it. I pulled something when carrying a heavy box of junk to the spare room earlier today and now my shoulders were really soar.

"You okay?" Ally said, looking at me concerned.

I sighed, "No. I pulled a muscle earlier and now my shoulders are bothering me."

Ally adjusted herself on the couch, facing forward with her legs spread. She patted the front of the couch that was between her legs, gesturing for me to sit down.

"Come here," she said, patting the couch one more time.

"You really don't have to." I said.

"I know, but I want to. I made you work your ass off today. It's the least I can do." She said softly, pulling me by my arm.

I followed where her arm led me to and sat down in front of her, right between her legs.

"You just relax and let me make you feel good." She whispered against my ear before placing her hands on my shoulders.

I got the shivers. I always shivered when Ally whispered to me. I don't know what it was about her whispering in my ear, but it got me worked up. Probably because when she usually whispered to me during our short relationship, she'd say the sexiest things. I guess the feeling it gave me still gives me the same feeling today.

Ally worked at my shoulders slowly, but roughly. So rough at times it hurt, but felt so good at the same time. I don't understand how that can possibly be, feeling pleasure and pain at the same time. Somehow it makes sense, though. We were silent. Ally was just there rubbing at my shoulders, getting rid of the tension and helping ease the pain of my pulled muscle. It felt so good to the point I ended up leaning my head back and looking up at Ally.

She stopped massaging me and looked down at me, "How am I doing?"

"You're doing great. Keep going… please…" I said, and it almost sounded as if I was begging her. I kind of was, in a way. I didn't want her to stop.

"Okay. Tilt your head back up." She whispered.

Before I could even react, Ally held me by the hair and pulled my head up. I immediately felt turned on. It sucks I can't act upon anything, even though I want to. All I do is think about Ally and how much I miss being intimate with her and being in a relationship. I'm still not over her. I can't get over her as easily as she did with me.

Ally dug her nails deep into my shoulder, massaging me over my collarbone, and once again I leaned my head back, this time letting a satisfied groan escape my lips. I opened my eyes and looked up at Ally who was smirking down at me.

"I'm sorry, it just feels so good." I said, laughing a little bit.

She moved her head down, and now we were both face to face, her eyes above my chin and hers below mine. She held my cheeks and stroked me softly.

"Don't be sorry." She said, running her fingers through the fringe on my forehead. "I told you I was going to make you feel good."

"Yeah," I whispered, licking my lips. "I wish I could make you feel good, though."

We looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds, both breathing heavily. Ally looked like she was about to say something but stopped when the doorbell to the apartment buzzed. She jumped up and got on her feet.

"Pizza's here!" She said, sounding a little nervous. She's acting like I was earlier.

I watched her as she walked down the stairs to the apartment and sighed.

"Great."

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
